Union non consentie
by Morgane25
Summary: Après une septième année à la poursuite des Horcruxes et de nouvelles amitiés, la fin était proche…sauf que Voldemort a gagné. Harry, Draco, Neville et les autres sont capturés. Que va-t-il leur arriver? slash Mpreg HPLM/LVDM veela/.../NLSS no slash
1. Prologue

_Cette histoire est une reprise de la fiction non terminée d'Alia-Karasu avec son accord. (le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres sont d'Alia-Karasu avec quelques modifications…pourquoi changer ce début que personnellement j'ai adoré ?) !_

_Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, ainsi que les 6 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. _

_Pairing : HPLM / DMLV / RWHG puis RW ? / FWGWFG / … (SSNL no slash)_

**_Attention cette fiction contient des slashs, MPREG, des relations sexuelles homosexuelles (yaoi et lemon). Si vous n'aimez pas ça, personne ne vous oblige à lire cette fic…_**

_Résumé : Après une septième année à la poursuite des Horcruxes, de nouvelles amitiés, la fin était proche…sauf que Voldemort a gagné. Harry, Draco, Neville et les autres sont capturés. Comment survivre dans ce nouveau monde surtout quand il est question de mariage, de consort et d'héritiers ? LVDM / HPLM / RWHG-RW ? / FWGWFG / … (SSNL non slash)._

_Nota__ : Utilisation des noms anglais des personnages de Drago (Draco) et Rogue (Snape)._

**Prologue **

La cellule était froide, très froide...

Draco se serra un peu plus contre Blaise, Théo de l'autre côté du noir tenait Neville dans ses bras, à l'autre bout Harry se tenait contre Ron et Hermione.

En même temps un cachot, en plein mois de décembre ? Forcément ils étaient loin de la canicule...

« Combien de temps on va rester ici à votre avis ?

-On ne sais pas Weasley, alors gardes tes forces et tais toi...

Théo lui donna un faible coup derrière la tête.

« La ferme Dray !

Ça allait bientôt faire deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés sans que personne ne soit passé par là.

Ils avaient réussi à détruire tous les horcruxes à part Nagini. L'Ordre avait organisé une mission de la dernière chance pour tuer Voldemort et son serpent. Le plan était simple : Snape devait les faire entrer dans le manoir Riddle en toute discrétion, les conduire aux appartements du mage noir, sensé être seul.

Il ne l'était pas…

Le maître des potions les avait trahi. Sentant le vent tourner et leur défaite inéluctable, il avait pris la décision qui s'imposait en bon serpentard.

S'il avait pu, Draco aurait fait la même chose...quoique non il n'aurait pas pu abandonner Harry, son ami, son presque frère. Et puis même si entre lui et Weasley c'était souvent tendu il l'aimait bien la Belette. Bon pour Granger il aurait fait une exception…Merlin que cette fille pouvait l'insupporter avec ses grands airs.

Ils avaient été placés là par des mangemorts. Dehors l'Ordre avait continué de se battre, les batailles faisant rage. Mais depuis une heure un étrange silence retentissait.

Et personne ne se faisait d'illusions...

L'Ordre avait perdu, Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient gagnés, fin de l'histoire. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

Peut-être qu'avec Dumbledore...

Mais non, ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça.

Il avait provoqué la mort du vieux directeur l'année dernière, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, peu importe combien il le regrettait... Une année à chercher les Horcruxes avec Harry et les autres, à les détruire pour finir ainsi. Quel gâchis !

Harry grogna et tenta de se relever avec de ses deux Ils semblaient regarder quelque chose devant eux. Draco tourna la tête.

Voldemort se trouvait là, enfin... Il était redevenu Tom Riddle, sûrement une potion de Snape. Il était magnifique, droit, calme et fier, et puissant, très puissant. Dans une autre vie Draco aurait pu en tomber amoureux.

« Vous avez perdu !

Derrière lui se tenait Snape et son père, Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme blond le regardait avec regret et...inquiétude ?

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« L'Ordre vient d'être démantelé.

Chaque parole était un nouveau coup de couteau, précis, pas inattendu mais néanmoins douloureux.

« Certains membres sont morts, j'en serai bien désolé pour vous mais ce serait vous mentir.

Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, vous allez rejoindre votre famille, il n'est plus l'heure de perdre des sang-purs ou leurs descendants...

Les yeux rouges du lord descendirent sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes assignés à domicile jusqu'à nouvel ordre avec ce qui reste de votre famille.

La même inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Weasley et d'Harry : qui était mort ? Bill et Fleur vivaient en France depuis leur mariage l'an dernier, ils étaient en sécurité, pareil pour Charly avec ses dragons en Roumanie. Les jumeaux disparus depuis un an étaient demeurés introuvables. Restait donc Percy, Ginny et les parents Weasley…

Mais au moins Weasley et Granger s'en sortiraient.

Un mangemort les attrapa, enleva leurs colliers métalliques et les emmena.

« Messieurs Nott et Zabini, j'avoue être déçu de si parfaits mangemorts en devenir. Mais je l'ai déjà dit il n'est plus temps de perdre des héritiers des grandes familles de sang-purs. Je vous laisse donc pour le moment aux bons soins d'Avery et McNair.

Deux mangemorts s'avancèrent et emmenèrent les deux ex-serpentards mais sans enlever les colliers, il était évident que le but était de punir leur trahison. Mais ils seraient saufs…

« Monsieur Longdubat...vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas laisser partir le second enfant de la prophétie si facilement, héritier unique d'une des plus vieilles familles qui plus est. Severus se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de vous.

Neville déglutit mais ne dit rien alors que Snape l'attrapa et l'emmena hors de la cellule.

« Harry, Harry, le précieux survivant, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Te tuer pour marquer l'exemple ? C'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? Après réflexion j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire je te trouve assez amusant et divertissant bien que très agaçant…Bien sur tu comprendras aisément que je ne peux pas te laisser une chance de t'échapper.

Savais-tu que les sorciers très puissants, et dont la puissance dépasse celle de leur partenaire peuvent...enfanter ?

Le visage d'Harry avait prit une couleur assez intéressante...si vous aimiez les linceuls.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, Draco lui en avait parlé après son coming-out. Et s'il s'en était réjoui car il pourrait finalement avoir la famille dont il avait tant rêvée, ça semblait moins lui plaire tout à coup

« Apparemment, oui tu le savais...il se trouve que ce cher Lucius a perdu sa femme, son héritier aussi d'ailleurs, et lui en faut un nouveau... alors bien sûr j'ai pensé à toi, ne suis-je pas magnanime !

Draco pâlit à cette nouvelle, si Harry partait avec Lucius, alors lui...

« Et pour finir, Draco...savais-tu qu'il y a des veelas des deux côtés de ta famille ?

Un énorme poids prit place dans son estomac.

« Avec la bonne potion, Severus pourra révéler ces gènes.

Il respira...peut-être allait-il s'en sortir…

« Et il me faut un héritier.

-Ce genre de potion n'existe pas.

-Pas encore, Draco pas encore. Mais avec un échantillon de ton sang, il devrait être facile de réveiller ces gènes.

Il joua une seconde avec la boucle d'oreille de couleur argentée qu'il portait en permanence. Bon...ils ne réussiraient pas.

Draco se demanda pendant un instant s'il pouvait vraiment s'en sortir aussi facilement. _Bon allez Dray restons positif !_

Voldemort fit un geste de la main et Lucius s'approcha...

Draco se leva, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. L'homme le prit soudainement dans ses bras, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

« Lucius...

L'homme s'inclina devant le seigneur des ténèbres, attrapa Harry par le bras et sortit.

« Bien maintenant suis moi dans mes appartements, nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire…

Le regard de l'homme se fit calculateur et le détailla de la tête aux pieds pendant quelques instants.

Draco pria Merlin pour que le mage noir ne veuille pas coucher avec lui tant que la potion n'aurait pas fait effet...

_Voilà pour le prologue…_

_Le nouveau chapitre sera publié dimanche ou lundi (après environ un chapitre par semaine sera publié) ! Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette reprise et qu'elle vous plaira, c'est ma première écriture de fic donc n'hésitez pas à donner des conseils ou des critiques constructives…_


	2. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle vie commence**

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

Harry suivit Lucius hors de la cellule, enfin c'est plutôt qu'il se laissa tirer, la poigne de l'homme ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix à vrai dire.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Draco à qui il jeta un dernier regard en priant Merlin pour le revoir vite et en bonne santé.

Le pas de Malfoy senior devint plus rapide, gelé le brun avait du mal à suivre le rythme, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'arrête.

« Potter, arrêtez de trainer...

-J'ai les jambes gelées, je ne peux pas marcher plus vite.

-Ne soyez pas insolent Potter !

L'homme allait-il le frapper ou, s'il avait de la chance, ralentir ? Mais Lucius se contenta d'un bruyant soupir exaspéré.

Il s'approcha d'Harry, l'attrapa à la taille et le issa par dessus son épaule. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise pas très viril qui fit ricaner le mangemort.

« Ne mangiez-vous donc rien chez l'Ordre du Phénix, j'aurais cru que Molly Weasley ou le loup garou vous avez gavé ?

-Hein ?

-Vous êtes trop léger, et trop petit pour votre âge. Et cessez de vous exprimer comme un homme de NéandertalPotter, bientôt vous serez un Malfoy apprenez à agir comme tel !

-Si je ne suis pas à votre goût, vous pouvez me reposer et partir.

La remarque lui valut une grande claque sur les fesses, il tenta de se retourner, le visage plus que rouge.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Faut pas vous gêner surtout

- Cessez dont de jouer à la pucelle effarouchée.

Son visage passa alors au cramoisi. Il fut content que Lucius ne puisse pas le voir à cet instant. Mais son corps le trahit puisque son porteur se rendit compte de la tension qui l'habitait. Le mangemort se demanda alors s'il était possible que le précieux survivant, héros du monde sorcier soit en réalité vierge…_Voilà qui est intéressant._

« Je transplane Potter, accrochez-vous si vous ne voulez pas perdre un membre.

Harry eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'il sentit la sensation familière -et désagréable- du transplanage.

Il regarda autours de lui, enfin autant qu'il pouvait de sa position. Ils avaient transplané au manoir Malfoy. _Ma nouvelle maison, oh Merlin !_

Ils passèrent par un labyrinthe de couloirs, de portes et de pièces avant d'arriver dans une suite de pièces aux boiseries sombres et chaleureuses.

« Voici vos quartiers Monsieur Potter.

-Hein ?

Il se retrouva soudainement sur ses pieds, face à Lucius Malfoy...

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de vous exprimer avec un vocabulaire adapté Potter.

Ses quartiers...

La pièce actuelle, qui se trouva être un salon, était vide de tout objet personnel, il n'y avait que des meubles et quelques tableaux, les pièces attenantes, qu'il voyait par les portes ouvertes, semblaient suivre le même schéma.

« Asseyez-vous !

C'était tentant d'obéir, il était épuisé, le canapé derrière lui était des plus...invitant, il avait l'air des plus confortables, près du feu. Réchauffer ses membres gelés semblait un projet alléchant...

Mais résister aux ordres de l'homme était une question de fierté.

Une lourde main se posa alors sur son épaule et l'entraina en arrière. Il tomba sur le canapé, puis se redressa, résistant à l'envie de s'endormir.

L'homme s'assit en face de lui, sur un large fauteuil à l'aspect non moins confortable.

« Vous, monsieur Potter, venez de m'être offert...

-Non...? Vraiment, je croyais être un simple invité...de passage...ici par hasard...

Lucius ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes. _Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer. Merlin comment Severus avait résisté pendant six ans. _

« Vous coupez toujours la parole des gens ?

-Vous aviez fini. Et si c'était juste un silence dramatique, c'est que vous ne vous faites pas assez couper la parole.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez dû avoir cette conversation avec mon fils...

Le blond s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Probablement parce que vous connaissez votre fils...

-Oui probablement, du moins je croyais le connaître jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne votre groupe.

-Il a comprit que le sang ne voulait rien dire, est-ce si grave ?

-Quand on voit comment finit cette histoire, Potter.

-Alors ce qui vous dérange n'est pas qu'il ait changé de camp mais qu'il se soit fait prendre.

L'homme parut soudain mal à l'aise...Draco lui avait dit un jour que son père était bien plus humain que ce qu'il laissait paraître, sur le moment Harry n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant.

« J'aime mon fils Monsieur Potter, vous apprendrez très vite que la famille est tout pour un sang-pur. Et même s'il n'est plus mon héritier, il reste mon fils et je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Et que se passerait-il si Voldemort apprenait ça ?

-Le lord le sait déjà. Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il m'ait laissé prendre mon fils dans mes bras ?

-Mais...

-En ce qui concerne mon nouvel héritier…

Un poids prit place dans l'estomac d'Harry.

« Vous savez comment fonctionne les grossesses masculines je suppose...

-Vous voulez dire, coucher avec un homme et croiser les doigts pour que ça marche...ou pas !

-Pour que ça marche dans notre cas...

-Donc vous me voulez comme quoi ? Machine à enfanter ?

-A cours terme je doute pouvoir obtenir plus, à long terme un concubin, un époux...

Le petit brun avala difficilement sa salive.

« Concubin ? Époux ?

-Ma femme et morte, et puis je préfère les hommes. Et je n'apprécie pas d'oublier le nom de mes amants d'une nuit à l'autre, vous avoir à un rythme régulier dans mon lit me faciliterait la vie...et je pense que votre compagnie pourrait devenir agréable, même pour des plaisir moins...charnels. Dans tous les cas puisqu'il nous faut nous assurer de votre obéissance à long terme, le Lord a pensé qu'une véritable union serait des plus profitables. Après plusieurs recherches nous avons découvert une union pratiquée autrefois par les vieilles familles de sang-purs qui ne tient pas compte du sexe des partenaires. Dans quelques semaines nous serons unis vous et moi. Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez une parfaite petite épouse Potter !

Harry avait pâlit de façon plus que significative.

« Il faudra vous remplumer un peu néanmoins.

-Mais si je ne suis pas à votre goût vous...

-Je peux vous laisser, j'avais compris la première fois. Néanmoins, vous allez manger plus, sinon votre grossesse risque de vous couter la vie, ce genre de chose est bien plus dangereuse pour un homme que pour une femme.

-Si quasiment un an de la cuisine de Molly Weasley n'a pas suffit je doute que...

-Donc ça ne date pas de l'année dernière, vos moldus étaient pauvres à ce point ?

-Non, mais...

Harry fit un geste vague de la main, l'homme ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait se mettre à pleurnicher sur son épaule en racontant ses malheurs ?

« Bien maintenant je vais vous laissez vous laver et vous coucher, appelez un elfe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'ai mis Cookie à votre entière disposition, je vous présenterai tout le personnel demain.

-Oui, monsieur...

-Lucius.

-Hein ?

-Pour la dernière fois cessez de braire ainsi Potter. Et appelles moi Lucius, Maitre Malfoy ou Master en public.

Depuis quand il le tutoyait ? Ça avançait beaucoup trop vite...

-Très bien...Lucius. _Il pourrait attendre longtemps pour le Master! _

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Et le chef de la famille Malfoy sortit, laissant Harry seul face à la cheminée.

Le brun en aurait pleuré. Être arrivé si loin, si près de Voldemort et finir comme concubin de son bras droit au lieu de tueur de mage noir. Enfin concubin par pour longtemps apparemment…Merlin il allait se marier avec Malfoy père.

Lucius n'avait pas l'air si mauvais, mais la simple idée du lendemain soir quand il voudrait coucher avec lui, le terrorisait. Il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, Draco au moins avait profité de ses camarades de serpentard pendant toute leur cinquième année, et même s'il avait ralentit la cadence ensuite...il gardait une certaine expérience.

Bon d'accord, le blond n'était pas à envier… atterrir dans le lit de Voldemort ne faisait rêver personne, à part peut-être Bellatrix. _Oh j'espère qu'elle est morte celle-là._

DMLVDMLVDMLVDMLV

Voldemort avança faisant frémir Draco. Le mage noir dégageait une puissance incroyable, si Harry lui paraissait imposant ce n'était rien en comparaison.

« Lèves-toi.

Bon, pour l'instant il allait falloir jouer la carte de la prudence, le caresser dans le sens du poil jusqu'à trouver une autre solution. Draco se leva, grimaçant alors que ses muscles engourdis et gelés protestaient.

Le lord roula des yeux et l'attrapa fermement par le bras, l'entrainant rapidement hors des cachots. Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile ouest du manoir Riddle, enfin ce qui était désormais le manoir Riddle. Quelques années auparavant c'était un simple bout de terrain vide, le mage noir l'avait fait bâtir à son retour pour y assembler ses partisans.

Severus avait fourni les plans à l'Ordre. Draco savait à peu près tout du manoir puisque c'est lui qui s'occupait des stratégies avec Ron. Il y avait peu de chance que les plans soient faux, leur victoire ne comptait pas tant sur l'exactitude des plans que sur leur effet de surprise...dommage que l'effet en question n'ait pas survécut à la trahison de Severus.

Le manoir avait trois ailes, l'aile Ouest était celles où les mangemorts de bas niveaux résidaient, l'aile Est était pour les invités et les mangemorts les plus puissants, tels que Snape ou son père, l'aile Sud contenait les appartements du lord et probablement ceux destinés à ses futurs enfants et...la personne qui les mettrai au monde.

Oh bordel, il avait intérêt à bien se débrouiller.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile Sud, le lord leur fit monter trois étages avant de pénétrer dans un salon bleu et gris, la plupart des meubles étaient en ébène, et plusieurs tableaux représentant des lacs étaient accrochés.

Voldemort lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit le plus gracieusement possible en tentant de cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce simple confort.

« As-tu faim ?

-Oui.

Un elfe apparut immédiatement avec deux plateaux, l'un contenant divers gâteaux au chocolat et l'autre avec du poulet froid et du pain...pas dupe, Draco fit mine de se précipiter sur le poulet. Tout le monde savait que les veelas adoraient le sucre et il ne comptait pas laisser penser qu'il était proche d'un quelconque réveil de ses gènes, dommage ces gâteaux étaient bien plus appétissants.

« Severus va commencer à travailler sur la potion de révélation d'héritage dès demain, l'idéal serait que tu sois en forme pour la prise de sang qui va s'imposer.

-Entendu.

-Tu partageras mon lit et...

-Quand ?

D'accord, interrompre un mage noir n'est jamais très intelligent mais il devait le faire, pas question de laisser la situation lui échapper.

-Pardon ?

-Quand devrais-je partager votre lit ?

Maintenant il allait devoir être prudent, cette discussion risquait de déraper à tout moment...

« Dès que tu seras suffisamment en forme.

-Euh...

-Parles au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas attendre que Severus ait réussi la potion?

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

-Si vous attendez jusque là, je peux vous promettre de vous résister le moins possible.

-Tiens donc...

-Les veelas ne supportent pas le contact de qui que ce soit d'autre que leur compagnons, avoir une part de coopération durant l'union ne pourra pas vous faire de mal et puis...de la même façon un veela peut choisir de porter ou non un enfant une fois qu'il s'en aperçoit, si ça arrive je le garderais.

Là il fallait croiser les doigts, très fort, pour qu'il ne se demande pas d'où il tirait toutes ces informations.

« Mais une fois lié tu seras à mes ordres, je pourrais t'y obliger...

-Et je m'infiltrerai dans la moindre faille à chacun de vos ordres, je reste un serpentard pas un poufsouffle !

Un long silence s'étira sur la pièce, finalement le lord soupira.

« Très bien, je ne te toucherais pas avant que tu sois...

-Avant que Severus m'ait transformé en veela et moi je ne vous résisterai pas après ça.

-Entendu.

Bon il semblait assez peu convaincu mais au moins il ne le toucherai pas tout de suite.

« Tu étais pourtant réputé pour ta tendance à coucher avec tout ce qui bouger à Poudlard...

-J'ai arrêté ça en sixième année, j'avais une tâche titanesque à accomplir. Je crois que vous en avez entendu parler.

Il avait du mal à ne pas paraître trop amer, le lord eu un léger sourire avant de répliquer d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, je crois vaguement m'en souvenir.

L'homme en face de lui semblait étudier ses moindres mouvements, le rendant nerveux, l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée n'avait pas été aussi sollicitée depuis sa précédente entrevue avec le lord, plus de deux ans auparavant.

« En ce qui concerne ton futur après l'union tu seras une sorte de consort, personne ne saura rien de ta nature de veela bien sur, nous mettrons ça sur le dos d'une des potions de Severus. Tu apparaitras en public, tout comme le ou les enfants en résultant.

-Et en ce qui concerne leur éducation ?

-Des tuteurs, des elfes pour s'en occuper, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de les voir.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait probablement jamais ce genre de problème, il ne comptait pas devenir père ou même être lié au lord, mais au cas où...

Il ne devait même pas y penser, il s'en sortirait indemne, et ensuite...

« Tu pourras surement voir Potter et Longdubat régulièrement, les visites de Lucius et Severus sont quasiment quotidiennes et je doutes qu'ils se mettent à les torturer.

-Donc Harry va devenir le...consort de mon père et...

-Oh je ne t'en ai pas parlé…tu vas avoir une nouvelle maman ! Garder Potter sous contrôle permanent serait épuisant pour ton père. Nous avons donc trouvé une solution dans de vieilles coutumes. Potter et ton père seront unis dans quelques semaines faisant de notre jeune ami la nouvelle « épouse » de ton père. Une union sorcière irrévocable où ce cher Lucius aura tous les pouvoirs.

Quand à Severus il a besoin d'un apprenti, il ne pense même pas à imposer un quelconque acte sexuel.

Bon Neville s'en sortirait probablement. Pour Harry les premiers temps risquent d'être explosifs mais son père était plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait, les choses finiraient par s'arranger entre eux.

« Et les jumeaux Weasley ?

-Ah, oui, eux... Ils ont été capturés en septembre, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Je les ai offerts à Fenrir.

Au frisson qui parcourut le dos de Draco il expliqua.

« Les loups-garous Alpha peuvent féconder leurs partenaires, ces deux là sont assez vite tombés enceint et se sont des lycanthropes à présent. Ils sont quasiment libres mais comme pour les veelas...leur nature les oblige à rester près de leur compagnon et de leur meute.

Au moins ils étaient en vie et s'ils portaient des enfants, Fenrir ne leur ferait rien.

« Comment devrais-je vous appeler ?

-Tom, mon seigneur ou maître...évites juste le premier devant d'autres personnes.

-Et si je me trompe ?

-Tu es un Malfoy, vu ton éducation tu ne te tromperas pas, mais si tu fautes volontairement...mes cachots sont toujours près à accueillir un nouveau visiteur pendant quelques jours.

Draco réprima un frisson, peu envieux d'en refaire l'expérience.

« Maintenant dors, laves toi si tu veux, ce sont tes appartements, les miens sont de l'autre côté du couloir. Demain tu verras Severus.

Le blond hocha la tête docilement.

Une fois le mage noir repartit il se permit enfin de trembler, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, il laissa libre court à ses larmes tout en triturant d'une main l'anneau argenté qu'il portait à l'oreille droite. _Merlin dans quelle galère sommes nous ?_


	3. Potion et première union

**Chapitre 2 : Potion et première union**

DMLVDMLVDMLVDMLV

_Draco rêvait..._

_Son corps était léger et il volait. Le ciel paraissait immense, il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que ce ciel et ses nuages. À ses côtés se trouvait un autre homme, l'homme parfait, son compagnon il allait voir son visage, ses cheveux..._

Le jeune homme sursauta alors qu'une main secouait son épaule.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se trouva face à son ancien directeur de maison, Severus Snape, pendant un instant il avait oublié qu'il était désormais au manoir Riddle.

Le traitre secouait son épaule...il était plus que tentant de lui sauter à la gorge après son changement de camps.

« Lèves-toi Draco ! Je dois t'examiner et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux fêter encore un peu la victoire de ton maître ?

Le maître des potions ne réagit même pas, au plus grand désarroi du jeune homme. Il soupira et s'habilla rapidement, pas la peine de trainer plus vite Snape partirait mieux il se sentirait.

Il rejoignit Snape dans le salon donnant sur sa chambre, Neville était là à son plus grand soulagement.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé, juste propre et un peu inquiet, il portait aussi l'uniforme règlementaire des apprentis en potions.

Les deux garçons se bondirent dans les bras, ayant plus que besoin de soutien fasse aux événements de la veille et heureux de se retrouver en un seul morceau.

« Vous vous apitoierez sur votre sort plus tard ! Draco, assis, Neville, à côté de moi, tu regarde bien ce que je fais pour pouvoir le reproduire ensuite.

Ils lui obéirent bien sur, six ans de cours avec lui avaient laissé des traces.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

-D'abord je prends un échantillon de ton sang, j'y chercherais les gènes veela, ensuite je vais prendre tes mesures, poids, tailles pour voir comment tu supporteras de porter un enfant.

-Mais je croyais que les veela changeaient de carrure en recevant leur héritage ?

-On n'a aucune source sûre, donc pour l'instant je pars du principe que non, si une fois le changement effectué tu as changé de carrure je les reprendrais.

-Oh...

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'ouvrir la bouche, pas la peine de jouer au monsieur-je-sais-tout ici, surtout sur ce sujet.

« Mes ces gènes veela...

-Je sais à quoi ils ressemblent, je vais donc les isoler, les réveiller et faire une potion à partir de ça.

-Mais hier tu parlais de les révéler pas les réveiller.

-Même révélés il faudra les pousser à venir à la surface, ça provoquera un héritage comme ceux qui ont lieu pour les seize ans d'un veela en général.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, maintenant il fallait que Snape ne remarque pas _certaines choses_ dans son sang.

« Je vois.

Voldemort n'arriva pas longtemps après, Snape venait juste de finir.

« Alors Severus ?

-Laissez moi appliquer un sort à cette fiole de sang et je pourrais vous en dire plus.

Tandis que le mangemort faisait quelques mouvements de baguettes, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que son secret ne soit pas trop visible.

« Et bien ça va être assez facile.

-Comment ça ?

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy...

Draco se tendit, il était sur un fil très, très, très fin, il ne fallait pas qu'ils...

-...ait des gènes veela très puissants, les réveiller devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

Là il se détendit, il allait s'en sortir.

Il vérifia que les autres occupants de la pièce n'aient pas remarqué ses réactions. _Ouf personne n'a rien vu, bon allez Draco reprends toi !_

« En fait avec de tels gènes il pourrait presque déjà être un veela s'il avait reçu son héritage.

Un frisson passa dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

« Parfait, commences à travailler sur cette potion alors.

-Bien Maître.

Après une rapide courbette Snape sortit, son nouvel apprenti derrière lui, laissant Draco avec le Lord.

« Alors comment c'est passé ta nuit.

-Elle était plus confortable que les précédentes je suppose.

-Elles auraient toutes étaient aussi confortables si tu étais resté dans mon camp.

-Pour quoi faire ? Je ne croyais plus à vos idées.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Excusez-moi, mais même vous vous n'y croyez pas, vous êtes un sang-mêlé et vous voulez vous lier à un veela.

-Oui, mais toi tu y croyais à une époque.

-Juste parce que mon père m'avait mis ça en tête. Une fois que j'ai commencé à réfléchir par moi-même je me suis rendu compte que c'était ridicule.

Le mage noir le jaugea du regard pendant quelques instants.

«Et pour l'accord passé hier au soir ?

-Et bien quoi ?

-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'avoir des relations sexuelles ?

-J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience et j'ai un peu peur de me remettre en selle...et puis, je n'ai jamais été en dessous et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y être.

Parler aussi franchement avait au moins fait taire le Lord. Une fois encore le mensonge passa assez facilement.

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

Harry avait passé la journée seul dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il avait vu Lucius dans la matinée afin d'être présenté aux elfes de maison mais rien depuis. Il avait de quoi s'occuper avec des tonnes de livres sur pas mal de sujets différents, cependant la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer un peu plus tard le rendait malade.

Il était maintenant dix heures du soir et il savait pertinemment que Lucius n'allait pas tarder, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le chef de la famille Malfoy.

« Harry.

-Lucius.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-C'est assez difficile à oublier.

Le blond eu un léger sourire, pas rassurant du tout. Il posa trois fioles devant lui.

« Tu as deux possibilités, tu me résistes, auquel cas j'ai ici une potion assez intéressante qui te rendra à ma merci...Je crois que Severus l'avait surnommé Imperium en bouteille.

Ou tu peux y mettre un peu de bonne volonté et te laisser faire, dans ce cas tu auras droit à un aphrodisiaque pour te rendre les choses plus faciles et une potion antidouleur pour après.

-Quel choix...

-Tu vas coucher avec moi ce soir, c'est un fait, à toi de choisir comment.

Harry le dévisagea. Comment ce type pouvait lui demander ça, choisir entre sa fierté et le viol ? Merlin il n'était jamais allé plus loin que le stade des baisers et en plus avec des filles. _Oh quelle plaie !_

C'est à ce moment là que certaines paroles de Draco sur les principes des serpentards lui revinrent « mieux valait capituler à un moment pour mieux se battre ensuite ».

« Va pour l'aphrodisiaque.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Lucius lui tendit une fiole rouge, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, l'odeur de cannelle emplissant ses narines, et l'avala, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de sceller une des bases de cette nouvelle relation.

L'effet fut immédiat, là où s'était trouvé Malfoy, mangemort et ennemi, il voyait désormais un homme grand, blond avec un charme plus qu'affolant, ses cheveux long lui donnaient un air à la fois royal et élégant...il voulait cet homme.

Lucius ricana et lui prit la main, l'entrainant vers la chambre puis le lit, l'y allongeant sans violence mais fermement.

Harry ne résista pas et embrassa le blond, savourant l'étonnement visible dans ses yeux, apparemment Lucius n'avait pas attendu autant d'enthousiasme de sa part.

Les mains de l'homme dérivèrent vers ses hanches, indiquant clairement que cette première fois ne serait pas vraiment romantique mais une affaire de devoir, il fallait le faire pour avoir un héritier et le plaisir ne viendrait qu'après.

Le brun se laissa préparer calmement, gémissant lorsque Lucius touchait sa prostate, créant une étincelle de plaisir dans une mer de douleur.

Ça n'avait rien de romantique vraiment...

L'homme ne le prévint même pas lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, le laissant pantelant sous la largeur de son pénis, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'y habituer que Lucius commençait ses va et viens, éjaculant rapidement.

Le blond roula à côté de lui, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle, il n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer l'état d'excitation du brun alors qu'il s'endormait.

DMLVDMLVDMLVDMLV

Draco regardait Tom remplir des papiers.

Quand il s'était plaint de s'ennuyer la veille, il pensait obtenir un droit de sortit ou être ignoré, pas que le mage noir vienne remplir sa paperasserie devant lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il allait en faire la remarque lorsque Snape entra, Neville sur les talons.

« Mon seigneur.

-Severus, que me vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai une nouvelle version de la potion mon seigneur.

Le potionniste lui avait apporté une version de la potion tous les jours depuis quatre jours. La première était arrivée à peine une heure après que Draco ait donné le premier échantillon de sang.

« Ton quatrième essai Severus...j'espère que ça marchera cette fois.

-J'ai bon espoir maître.

N'y croyant pas une seconde Draco avala le contenu sans un mot, comme à chaque essai tous les regards se posèrent sur lui...

Rien ne se passa.

Encore.

Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, tripotant machinalement sa boucle d'oreille.

Tom jeta un regard noir à Severus, pour la plus grande joie de Draco et l'ancien directeur de serpentard repartit au plus vite.

« J'en viendrai presque à me demander s'il ne le fait pas exprès.

-Je vois mal ce qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation, mais si vous voulez le tuer je ne vais pas vous blâmer pour ça.

Le Lord grogna légèrement, même si la haine que Draco portait désormais à Severus l'amusait, ces échecs faisaient plutôt le contraire.

Il fit amener un plateau de nourriture remplit de feuilletés salés et de biscuits au thé.

Draco s'appliqua une nouvelle fois à ne rien toucher de sucré sous le regard calculateur du mage noir.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a des gènes veela si fort tu ne manges pas beaucoup de sucre.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, je suis du genre à vomir après une seule cuillère de sirop d'érable ou de miel.

-Et les potions de Severus n'ont rien changé à ça non plus ?

-Pas que je sache, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

Draco ignora la façon dans sa bouche avait salivé à la simple pensée de sucre et reprit un feuilleté.

HPLMHPLMHPLM

Harry s'étira légèrement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Lucius qui se trouvait juste derrière lui...

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il couchait avec l'homme et il commençait à y prendre goût. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe un jour amoureux de Lucius, mais il était clair qu'il pourrait surement l'apprécier.

L'idée elle même était étrange, plus il avançait, plus il avait envie d'arrêté de se poser des questions et juste d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas le choix, l'Ordre avait perdu il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Et puis Harry était fatigué de se battre, il s'était battu pour survivre chez les Dursley malgré la faim, la haine et les coups, chaque année à Poudlard avait eu son lot de drames et cette année à courir l'Angleterre pour trouver les Horcruxes, à rester uni malgré les différents pour que ça finisse ainsi…Franchement il était trop fatigué, oui Lucius était parfois le roi des connards mais il lui offrait le foyer dont il rêvait, bon peut-être pas exactement mais en y travaillant ça pourrait devenir supportable pour tout le monde.

La main gauche de Lucius le ramena à la réalité et commença à caresser son flanc, lui retirant un frisson de plaisir.

Après la première nuit ils n'avaient eu besoin de la potion aphrodisiaque qu'une seule fois et depuis deux jours il ne prenait plus d'antidouleur.

Harry se retourna légèrement et sa bouche fut happée par celle du blond, un baiser possessif et brutal comme toujours, lui rappelant sa place et son devoir. Encore une fois ni romantisme, ni tendresse.

« Aujourd'hui nous irons chez le Lord, Severus devrait y passait et je veux qu'il t'examine.

-Je doute d'être déjà enceint...

-On ne sait jamais. Et puis, il multiplie les échecs avec sa potion, je veux voir ce qu'il en est.

-La potion ? Celle qui doit transformer Draco en veela ?

-Exactement. De plus le Lord est frustré, Draco et lui ont passé un pacte, ils ne coucheront pas ensemble avant que la potion ne fasse effet.

Harry éclata de rire, il reconnaissait bien là son ex-ennemi de serpentard.

« D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

-De Severus, mais lui a tendance à minimiser les faits…

Le brun acquiesça et fit mine de partir vers la salle de bain, un bras s'enroula alors autours de son torse, le clouant au matelas tandis que Lucius dévorait son cou.

En une semaine le blond avait apprit tous ses points sensibles et savait parfaitement en jouer alors qu'Harry restait maladroit et participait finalement assez peu.

Il laissa échapper un long gémissement quand l'homme mordilla son cou avant de dériver vers son torse.

Lucius, l'air plus que content de son travail partit alors rapidement entre ses cuisses le préparant, plus doucement que la première fois. Mais il était clair qu'il était pressé...probablement désireux de voir l'échec de Snape.

Harry écarta plus les jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès avant de se faire retourner par Lucius, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il se laissa faire, sachant que rien ne pourrait arrêter le blond.

Il sentit son membre dur le pénétrer, il serra les dents; malgré la préparation et le lubrifiant, il était dur de ne pas réagir à l'intrusion, le sexe du blond avait une taille assez impressionnante.

Cette fois il lui laissa un peu de temps pour s'habituer avant de commencer à heurter sa prostate. Pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé Harry réussit à atteindre la jouissance avant Lucius, entrainant d'ailleurs celui-ci. Plus d'une fois au cours de cette semaine Lucius l'avait pris sans jamais se soucier de son plaisir, il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de sextoy pour le blond. Pas de plaisir, pas de douceur et pas de sentiments. Harry n'était pas certain que les choses évolueraient même si Draco lui avait expliqué la manière de fonctionner de son père.

Le blond se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir, enfilant une robe de chambre et sans un regard pour lui déclara :

« Nous partons au manoir Riddle dans une heure alors dépêche toi.

-Entendu. Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Merlin parfois cet homme était vraiment haïssable. Bon si Harry était honnête ce n'est pas vraiment Lucius qui l'était c'est surtout la situation qu'il haïssait car justement il ne pouvait ni l'aimer ne le haïr.

_Et voilà les premiers chapitres avec juste quelques modifications utiles pour la suite prévue!_

_Alors que cache Dray? et pour Harry et Lucius?_


	4. Des nouvelles pour un monde nouveau

**Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles pour un monde nouveau**

_« Nous partons au manoir Riddle dans une heure alors dépêche toi._

_-Entendu. Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux._

_Merlin parfois cet homme était vraiment haïssable. Bon si Harry était honnête ce n'est pas vraiment Lucius qui l'était c'est surtout la situation qu'il haïssait car justement il ne pouvait ni l'aimer ne le haïr. _

Lucius fulminait dans le hall depuis quinze minutes. _Bon sang je vais le tuer, même pas capable d'être à l'heure…_ Harry lui descendait tranquillement les escaliers ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'exaspération de son futur époux.

« J'avais dit une heure, aurais-tu un problème de vue ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Des problèmes pour lire l'heure alors ?

_Bien joué Harry, maintenant il est de mauvaise humeur…quoique a-t-il déjà été bien luné ?_

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, Lucius continua

- Enfin passons, tu nous as déjà assez retardé !

SSNLSSNLSSNLSSNL

« Espérons que cette potion soit la bonne! Et moi qui pensais que ce serait facile…

- Crains-tu la colère du Lord ?

- Non Neville je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois le Lord a changé de comportement.

- C'est bizarre non ?

- Tu découvriras tout cet après midi en même temps que Draco et Potter. Pour l'instant je dois finir ça.

Enfin il allait voir Harry… en espérant que tout se soit bien passé entre Malfoy sénior et lui. Déjà une semaine sans nouvelle ! Et les autres, Merlin comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il repensa alors à son arrivée chez le maître des potions…

_Severus l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit de la froide cellule sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot à ses amis. Il fut tiré dans un long couloir avant d'arriver dans un grand hall, où il sentit la sensation habituelle du transplanage. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre. Le maître des potions alluma la lumière d'un sort et se tourna vers lui_

_« Vous êtes ici dans ma maison Longdubat, à partir de maintenant vous allez y vivre avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement._

_Abasourdi Neville ne sut que lui répondre. Severus continua donc_

_- Je vous préviens de suite que vous n'aurez à craindre aucune sollicitation d'ordre sexuel de ma part, bien que j'ai une préférence pour les hommes vous n'êtes définitivement pas mon genre. Autre chose, je dois préparer une potion pour le Lord dans le but de révéler les gênes veela de Draco, vous allez me servir d'apprenti. Des questions ou alors avez-vous mis votre cerveau en pause, bien que cela ne soit guère nécessaire aux vues de vos capacités intellectuelles ?_

_- Vous nous avez trahi, vous saviez ce qui allait arriver et vous nous avez laissé faire. Comment avez-vous pu ?_

_- Inutile de monter sur vos hippogriffes Longdubat, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ma vie…_

_- En nous sacrifiant ?_

_- Aucun d'entre vous n'est mort ! À votre avis qui a plaidé en votre faveur ? Êtes-vous en train de moisir dans une prison vos amis et vous ?_

_- Parce que je dois dire merci en plus ?_

_- Eh bien le petit gryffon timide a bien changé dites moi…Je vous préviens ne me cherchez pas trop au risque de le regretter amèrement !_

_Oui il avait changé…être aux cotés des serpentards et du trio d'or gryffondor à la poursuite des horcruxes lui avait permit de s'affirmer. Il avait en plus développé une profonde amitié avec Harry et bizarrement avec le jeune Malfoy._

_- Attendez vous avez dit « comme mes amis et moi » alors Harry et Draco ne risque rien ? Je ne vous crois pas du tout…_

_- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien mais qu'ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ni aujourd'hui ni dans un cachot…_

_- Et quoi alors ? _

_- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de surveiller vos paroles ? En ce qui concerne Draco, le Lord prévoit de réveiller son veela et d'en faire son consort une fois uni à lui._

_Bon sang pauvre Draco…_

_- Et Potter sera bientôt uni à Lucius_

_- uni ?_

_- Tout à fait. Draco devenant le consort du Lord, Lucius a besoin d'un héritier. De plus comme il préfère les hommes, il devait trouver un compagnon puissant pour supporter la grossesse, et avouons le Potter l'est._

_- Préfère les hommes ? N'est-il pas marié à une femme ?_

_- Oh ça…mariage arrangé. Lucius a eu beaucoup d'amants pendant son mariage. Ce qui ne sera pas nécessaire avec cette union-ci…_

_Oh Merlin, Harry ne devait vraiment pas apprécier cette idée… Snape poursuivit…_

_- En ce qui concerne l'union, il existe une vieille cérémonie sorcière qui permet d'unir deux personnes indépendamment du sexe, l'un devenant le dominant de l'union, l'autre le dominé devant se soumettre. Je vous laisse deviner qui sera dominant et qui sera dominé…_

_Oh oui…difficile d'imaginer Malfoy père dominé par quiconque !_

_- Vous voyez vous n'êtes pas le plus mal loti…_

_- Non Draco hérite d'un mégalomane psychopathe, Harry d'un mari cruel et autoritaire et moi d'un traître…oh joie !_

_- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour éviter de mourir…Oh inutile de nier, vous n'auriez pas réussi à détruire le Lord._

_- Il ne nous restait que le serpent sur la liste qu'Harry avait établie avec Dumbledore, nous aurions pu en finir mais vous nous avez trahi._

_- Oh oui sur la liste que Dumbledore vous avait donné…Seulement vous ignorez certaines choses. Vous n'auriez pas réussi votre entreprise je peux vous l'assurer._

_- Harry vous a fait confiance quand vous êtes venus le voir après la mort du directeur, nous avons tous cru en vous. Comment pouvez-vous insinuer que Dumbledore nous ait menti ?_

_- Oh il n'a pas menti… il n'a juste pas dit l'entière vérité. C'était un grand sorcier mais aussi un formidable manipulateur, ne vous y trompez pas !_

_Alors là il était perdu, qu'est-ce que le directeur pouvait avoir caché? Quel intérêt de ne pas avoir tout dit ? Y avait-t-il un horcruxe inconnu ?_

_- Bon allons dans mon laboratoire préparer le matériel puis nous irons retrouver le Lord et Draco pour commencer les tests sanguins._

Une semaine était passée depuis cette discussion. Les relations avec Snape s'étaient arrangées, ils se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leur prénom à présent. Bon c'était toujours tendu mais ça allait mieux. Il avait pu revoir Draco et celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Restait cette question de vérité dissimulée du directeur. Il en avait parlé avec son ami qui avait semblé sceptique au départ puis abasourdi par la suite, comme-ci il avait compris quelque chose.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dehors, personne ne leur avait parlé de ce qui se déroulait dans le monde sorcier. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Théo, Blaise ou Ron et Hermione, bon sang il ne savait même pas si les membres de l'Ordre avaient survécu à la dernière bataille. _Bon Nev' reprend toi apparemment tu en sauras plus ce soir…Merlin quelle galère!_

« Neville découpe ces racines de belladone pour la potion…merci. Bon maintenant la potion va reposer pendant une heure puis nous irons rejoindre les autres au manoir Riddle.

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

« Accélère le pas Harry! Première leçon un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard.

- ça tombe bien alors je suis un Potter !

- Dans une semaine tu sera mon mari et je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement de ta part ! Plus vite tu apprendras les règles de ta nouvelle vie et mieux cela se passera pour toi. Regarde tu es devenu un peu plus intéressant dans notre lit, tu fais des progrès…ricana le blond.

Harry lui était devenu cramoisi, la couleur de son visage pouvant même rivaliser avec celle de son ancienne maison. Lucius pouvait être si désagréable par moment. Comment pouvait-il s'habituer à tout ça si le blond changeait de comportement continuellement. Ce masque qu'il portait devenait fatigant…franchement qui était vraiment cet homme ?

« Ah Lucius mon cher vous voilà.

- Bonsoir Monseigneur

- Face de serpent…je ne dirai pas ravi de vous voir, je mentirai !

- Potter, ferme la tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter !

- Voyons Lucius, Harry et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis de monde il lui faut un temps d'adaptation

- …meilleurs amis…doux euphémisme. Maugréa Harry

- Deuxième avertissement Harry, le troisième se paiera cher!

Le Lord appela un elfe de maison prévenir Draco de la venue de son père et de son ami… sa nouvelle maman…_Merlin quelle idée merveilleuse il avait eu de proposer cette union à Lucius. D'une Potter ne pourrait plus rien contre lui après ça et de deux les prochaines années à regarder son bras droit interagir avec son mari allait lui procurer une source inépuisable d'amusement._

Draco pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard en se précipitant sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il faudra nous expliquer comment deux personnes censées être ennemies ont pu devenir ami et être si proche.

- C'est une longue histoire qui ne vous regarde pas! Cingla Draco

- Taratata! Je suis sûr que Lucius et moi trouverons cela passionnant. N'est-ce pas mon ami ?

- Tout à fait Maître…

- Tsss je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler de cette manière. Je ne suis plus ton maître désormais.

- Excusez moi, les vieilles habitudes restent difficiles à perdre.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre une réponse à la question silencieuse qu'ils se posaient. Que se passait-il ici ?

« Alors on s'interroge à ce que je vois. Vous voulez une réponse j'imagine ? Vous l'aurez pendant le dîner après que Severus et son jeune apprenti nous aient rejoint. En attendant si vous nous contiez votre nouvelle amitié tellement inattendue.

Draco se perdit dans ses souvenirs et se revit à la fin de sa sixième année dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

_« Sectusempra_

_Il vit le sort le frapper puis la douleur…Il entendit les cris de Snape ensuite ce fut le noir total. Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie pour trouver Potter à son chevet._

_« Dégage de là le Balafré !_

_- Écoute Malfoy je suis là pour m'excuser_

_- Je m'en fous de tes excuses pitoyables. Je suis juste déçu que tu ne sois pas renvoyé, mais bon quand on est le chouchou du vieux glucosé…Mon père aura vent de cette histoire Potty!_

_- Ton père ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de cette saleté de mangemort ? Tu me gaves la fouine je voulais seulement te présenter mes…_

_- Je sais Potter tes excuses tu te répètes…finalement les doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'ont atteint le cerveau ou bien c'est la mort du sac à puces qui t'a grillé les neurones qui te restaient…_

_- Ne parle pas de Sirius! Cria Harry_

_- Ah petit pote Potter tellement Gryffondor!_

_- Bon laisse tomber Malfoy je voulais seulement…_

_- Attention tu vas encore te répéter._

_- Il est inutile de te cacher derrière ton sarcasme petit serpent, j'ai bien vu que tu étais mal depuis quelques temps._

_- Oh joie Potter sait faire marcher son cerveau et voit clair dans mon jeu…Aller casse toi Potter!_

_- Je peux t'aider Draco, on peut aller voir Dumbledore et te faire protéger._

_- Je n'ai besoin ni de ton aide ni de ta pitié Potty! Et personne ne t'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom._

_- Non vraiment…c'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans les toilettes ? Bon sang laisse moi faire quelque chose pour toi! Quoique que Face de serpent t'oblige à faire on peut te protéger Draco! _

_- Tu ne peux rien pour moi, personne ne peut rien pour moi! Il va s'en prendre à ma famille…_

_- Il aurait pu faire sortir ton père de prison et pourtant il n'a rien fait. Ouvre les yeux! Tu n'es qu'un jouet, un pion pour lui…_

_- Tu crois que ton précieux directeur est blanc comme neige ?_

_- Oh non je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses. Je sais que c'est un grand manipulateur…mais il œuvre pour le bien du monde sorcier. On ne peut pas laisser Voldemort gagner, ce serait terrible Draco. Et puis tu casserai un mythe…Draco Malfoy mon ennemi d'enfance si fier si arrogant, qui rampe aux pieds d'un sang mêlé…_

_Draco ne disait rien mais Potter avait touché la corde sensible. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir ses parents ce qui arriverait nécessairement en cas de trahison. Il tournait sa boucle d'oreille entre ses doigts, peut-être qu'en s'assurant de la sécurité de sa famille il pourrait sauver sa vie également…parce que soyons franc il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à tuer le directeur, et le Lord lui ferait payer en le tuant après l'avoir torturé bien entendu. De plus il avait côtoyé toutes ces connaissances proches et lointaines au cours de l'année et n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si assidûment, peut-être se trouvait-il dans le camp de la Lumière… _

_« Écoute Potter je suis épuisé alors s'il te plait, laisse moi dormir._

_- Ok je pars mais réfléchit à tout ça._

_Deux semaines plus tard il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur avec Harry. Dumbledore leur révéla la vérité sur la bague des Gaunt, sur sa mort inéluctable, et ne semblait pas troublé par ses révélations. Ils avaient mis au point un plan. Et à la fin de l'année Dumbledore était mort de la main de Snape. Snape qu'ils avaient, Harry et lui, innocenté aux yeux des autres membres de l'Ordre…s'ils avaient su!_

_Après ça il avait passé l'été au QG de l'Ordre à attendre l'arrivée d'Harry de chez ses Moldus en compagnie de certains membres de l'Ordre, de son parrain et de Blaise et Théo qu'il avait réussi à rallier avant la mort du vieux citronné. Ensuite Harry, Weasley, Miss-je-sais-tout, Neville, Blaise, Théo et lui étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes aidés par moment de Snape, Lupin ou d'un des Weasley. Au cours des missions, une véritable amitié s'était tissée entre Harry et lui, il avait découvert un jeune homme sympathique, drôle, loyal, généreux bien que têtu et agaçant parfois. Ils s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de points communs. _

« Ainsi dont je suis une saleté de mangemort ?

Oh il avait oublié que son père était aussi rancunier…

- Maître, piailla un elfe qui venait d'apparaître. Monsieur Severus et son apprenti sont ici.

Sauvé par le gong comme disait les Moldus.

- Ah Severus! Alors tu apportes une nouvelle potion ?

- La voici Monseigneur, j'y ai travaillé toute la nuit. Aux vues des résultats du test c'est vraiment inexplicable que rien ne fonctionne.

- Pendant que Draco prend sa potion peux-tu ausculté Harry ?

- Un test de grossesse je présume ?

Lucius hocha la tête en réponse. Snape se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes avec Neville sur les talons.

- Voici pour toi Draco… _Encore un essai infructueux mon pauvre, si seulement Riddle pouvait punir ton incompétence._

…Si ça ne fonctionne pas je referai un test avec ton sang. _Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout._

…Quant à vous Potter, Lucius veut que je vérifie si vous êtes enceint.

Neville regardait ses amis aussi blanc l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient l'air ravi d'être là se dit-il sarcastique.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes mais rien ne changea, la nouvelle potion ne fonctionnait pas.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre, cela devrait réveiller les gênes…marmonna Snape. Je vais refaire des tests plus approfondis demain si vous me le permettez Monseigneur.

- En espérant pour toi de meilleurs résultats, cela commence à m'agacer Severus.

- Bien sûr Mon Lord, bien sûr.

- Et pour notre cher Harry ? Lucius va-t-il pouponner bientôt ?

- Le test est négatif malheureusement mais les hormones de Potter sont agités cela ne saurait tarder.

Harry soupira soulagé ce qui n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Lucius, et aux vues du regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé ça ne passerait pas.

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la table pour dîner. Alors qu'Harry allait prendre place aux côtés de Draco et Neville, Lucius l'interpella:

« Tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés tu dois t'asseoir à mes côtés pendant les repas afin que je puisse te protéger d'éventuels prétendants inopportuns.

- Draco et Neville ne sont pas « d'éventuels prétendants »…

- Viens t'asseoir ici maintenant sans discuter, c'est la troisième fois que je dois te reprendre ce soir.

Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas argumenter avec le blond, Harry se rapprocha de Lucius qui lui murmura froidement:

- Je te préviens que nous reparlerons de tout ça à la maison.

_La discussion allait être merveilleuse…_

Après le dîner, Draco emmena ses deux amis se promener dans les jardins.

« Alors Harry comment ça s'est passé avec mon père ?

- À ton avis ? Il a été froid et sarcastique comme d'habitude, aucune douceur ni tendresse…bref celui qui a dit que le sexe procurait du plaisir ne devait pas connaître ton paternel. Il veut juste un héritier et apparemment un objet sexuel à disposition.

- Ça va s'arranger, il porte un masque et ne montre aucun sentiment en public ou en dehors de son foyer. Je pense qu'une fois marié avec toi, les choses iront mieux.

- Si tu le dis, on verra…Et toi Dray ? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais réussi à convaincre Riddle de ne pas te toucher tant que la potion ne marchait pas.

- Ça va, il ne me touche pas, même s'il commence à être frustré. Il m'oblige à passer du temps avec lui, mais reste à me regarder lire sans rien faire.

- Espérons donc que Snape ne réussisse pas la potion dans ce cas…Et toi Nev' ?

- Eh bien, il m'a pris comme apprenti en potion et à part ça rien …apparemment je ne suis pas son genre, merci Merlin.

- Et tu as réussi à avoir des nouvelles des autres ? Et les raisons de sa trahison ?

- Selon lui on avait aucune chance de gagner, il dit que Dumbledore cachait un élément important au sujet des horcruxes.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas surpris ?

- Premièrement c'était son genre de ne pas tout dire et deuxièmement tout semblait trop facile. Et puis soyons honnête trop de choses sont troublantes dans cette histoire. Pourquoi m'en parle-t-il à moi sans prévenir l'Ordre ? Pourquoi me donner toutes ces informations sur Voldemort ? D'accord je suis le garçon de la prophétie mais c'est juste trop…

Draco hocha la tête montrant ainsi son accord.

« Eh bien mon cher Harry tu fais preuve de clairvoyance…ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois dans un bel ensemble pour faire face au Lord et à ses bras droits.

- Le vieux fou ne t'a pas donné toutes les cartes pour vaincre. Même si Severus ne vous avait pas tendu ce piège, même si Nagini était morte il resterait un horcruxe…Étrange non que le vieil homme passe tant de temps à t'instruire sur mon histoire, sur mon caractère ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé la raison pour laquelle tu pouvais les ressentir, les entendre murmurer ?

Peu à peu la réalité s'infiltra dans leur esprit…impossible Dumbledore n'avait pas pu leur cacher ça!

- Et oui Potter, tu ES un horcruxe. Ton précieux directeur t'a manipulé depuis le début. Pas trop triste ?

Harry, qui avait baissé la tête en comprenant la réalité, la releva avec défi.

- Que compter vous faire de cette information ?

- Oh mais je le savais depuis un certain temps, je voulais voir ton visage quand tu comprendrais la vérité et la trahison du vieux cinglé…j'avoue ne pas être déçu…

- Espèce de…

- Potter! Un peu de tenue, tu me fais honte. Cria Lucius

- Tu apprendras que le rituel d'union va faire disparaître l'horcruxe qui me sera restitué. Ainsi tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Harry resta incertain. Il jeta un regard sur ses amis qui semblaient aussi ébahis que lui. _Voldemort renoncer à l'immortalité? Improbable_

- Et ensuite ? Se risqua à demander Neville

- Après Monsieur Longdubat ? Après je dirige le monde sorcier en réformant les lois. Je serai une sorte de roi, Draco mon prince consort, mes bras droits deviendront mon conseil. Les mangemorts seront l'élite de la nouvelle société. Les familles de sang-purs alliés à moi auront des privilèges. Viendront ensuite celles qui sont restées neutres, puis les sang-mêlés. Les enfants nés-Moldus seront repérés dès leurs plus jeunes âges et retirés à leur famille pour être élevés dans le respect des traditions sorcières.

- Vous ne pouvez retirer des enfants à leurs parents. S'insurgea Harry

- Il est vrai que votre famille a été des plus aimables avec vous…Nombre de nés-Moldus sont rejetés par leur famille en raison de leur pouvoir.

- Tous les Moldus ne sont pas intolérants.

- Le sujet n'est pas soumis à ton approbation Harry. Répliqua froidement Lucius.

- Et nos amis ? L'Ordre ? Ceux qui ont été contre vous ?

- En dehors de l'Ordre peu de personne ont été ouvertement contre moi. Pour l'Ordre Fol Oeil est mort, de même que McGonacall, Tonks et Shacklebolt. Lupin et son fils ont rejoint la meute de Fenrir, pas de gaieté de cœur je vous l'accorde. Les professeurs de Poudlard réintégreront l'école en septembre pour la rentrée. Les Weasley sont assignés à résidence jusqu'à l'union de Lucius et Harry, par la suite Weasley père pourra retourner au ministère même chose pour leur fils Percy. La plus jeune rentre en septième année à Poudlard. Pour votre ami Ronald il a le choix de poursuivre ses études ou de trouver un travail, même chose pour la Miss-je-sais-tout. Les jumeaux vivent avec Fenrir depuis septembre dernier. En ce qui vous concerne, Neville accompagnera Severus à Poudlard comme son apprenti, Draco sera mon consort et Harry l'époux de Lucius. Quand à vos deux amis qui ont trahi notre cause, ils ont été punis et semblent avoir compris la leçon. Vous les verrez plus tard.

- Vous comptez donc créer une monarchie avec vous au pouvoir sans que personne ne meure ?

- Et oui Potter, j'ai compris mon erreur! Si je ne veux plus de contestataire pour s'opposer à moi, je dois apporter la paix au monde sorcier. En donnant plus de droits aux créatures magiques je m'assure de leur soutien. Il en va de même pour les familles de sang-purs qui apprécient d'être traitées avec le respect dû à leur rang, les sang-mêlés et les nés-Moldus de ne pas être persécutés ou mis au ban de la société. En pardonnant à mes ennemis, je montre un côté positif. La question est «qui va se battre contre moi si le monde est en paix ?»

Ils devaient bien l'admettre, Voldemort avait joué finement. Personne n'allait se rebeller, les gens étaient trop fatigués par la guerre. Tous aspiraient à l'apaisement. De plus en mariant le Garçon-qui-a-survécu à son bras droit, il faisait perdre à Harry toute légitimité. Une fois uni il deviendra l'époux de Lucius et ne sera plus perçu que comme « la femme » du blond. Et Merlin sait que les traditions des vieilles familles allaient être mises en avant prochainement supprimant de ce fait toute marge de manœuvre. Harry allait être considéré comme une "épouse" de sang-pur aristocratique soumise à son mari et comme la "mère" du futur héritier d'une des plus grandes familles. Draco regarda Harry résigné qui avait baissé la tête, et tourna machinalement sa boucle d'oreille. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait totalement pris au piège. Et il ne voyait pas d'issue…

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre 3. En espérant que ça vous plaise…Le suivant sera posté vendredi._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé pour Dray! Pas sûr que ça plaise à Vous-savez-qui… _

_On retrouvera les autres dans quelques chapitres. Le prochain sera pour le retour à la maison de Lucius et Harry… Et les doutes de Voldemort sur Dray!_


	5. Doutes et apprentissages

_Coucou à tous, impossible de poster ce week-end à cause des problèmes de connexion. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Pour celles qui s'inquiètent du couple de Severus, je voulais un compagnon un peu plus mordant que Neville pour asticoter Sev. Son chéri arrivera par la suite et est OC._

_À bientôt et merci pour vos reviews désolée de pas avoir répondu. Je n'y manquerai pas cette fois._

**Chapitre 4 : Doutes et apprentissages**

Assis dans son bureau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait au comportement du jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Et Severus qui ne réussissait pas cette maudite potion… Là aussi quelque chose n'allait pas, tous ces essais devraient avoir porté leur fruit, mais rien!

De son côté Draco somnolait sur son lit repensant au dîner et ses révélations. Comment le vieux cinglé avait pu laisser Harry ignorant de sa nature, de sa mort inéluctable pour la victoire? Finalement il en viendrait même à apprécier la défaite de son camp. Perdre Harry aurait été trop difficile… Celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et qui allait épouser son père. _J'espère que Père saura s'ouvrir à Harry ou ce mariage sera un véritable désastre._ Penser à l'union de ces deux-là lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir à la sienne…_Faite que Sev ne découvre jamais de potion pouvant anéantir les pouvoirs de sa boucle inhibitrice. _

Flash Back

_ Ça y est, aujourd'hui 4 juillet j'ai 16 ans. Bon anniversaire Draco…enfin avec Père en prison, tante Bella qui vit au manoir et le retour officiel du Lord on repassera pour le joyeux anniversaire…Alors qu'il allait se lever une douleur fulgurante le cloua à genou sur le sol de sa chambre. Son dos devenu affreusement douloureux ne répondait plus. Alors que le mal s'apaisa enfin après de longues minutes, deux ailes blanches y firent leur apparition. Salazar tout puissant, je suis un Veela, il va falloir cacher ça! _

_ En effet dans le monde sorcier, les Veelas mâles sont extrêmement rares. Ils sont très prisés en raison du fait qu'ils sont capables d'enfanter et sont des êtres très puissants, l'un dans l'autre permettait de s'assurer une descendance puissante. Rajouter à cela l'héritage des Malfoy et d'une partie de celui des Black et ça faisait un très bon parti…Or pour Draco il était hors de question qu'on l'oblige à s'unir à n'importe qui…il se réserverait pour son véritable compagnon. _

_ Il faut savoir que les Veelas ont un compagnon prédestiné qui les complètent parfaitement et avec qui ils seront très heureux. Seulement une fois l'héritage activé la première union du nouveau Veela créerait le lien Veela-compagnon peu importe avec qui couchait celui-ci. Draco savait qu'il allait devoir renoncer à ses parties de jambes en l'air quotidiennes mais bon avec la mission confiée par le Lord il serait assez occupé. Le tout serait de faire courir des rumeurs sur ses nombreuses conquêtes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pour endormir ses pouvoirs veelas il lui faudrait trouver un inhibiteur._

_ Cette sixième année n'allait pas être de tout repos…_

Fin Flash Back

Si le Lord le touchait, le lien serait créé et Draco ne pourrait rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Sans compter que Voldemort n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'avoir été trompé. _Quelle galère vraiment…_

« Monsieur Draco ? Appela un petit elfe

- Oui Yako que veux-tu ?

- Le maître souhaite vous voir avant le coucher dans sa bibliothèque

- J'y vais Yako._ Plus vite je le vois plus vite je reviens ici…_

« Ah Draco, approche. Murmura le Lord

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Nous sommes seuls tu peux donc me tutoyer.

- Je ne préfère pas…

- Comme tu veux…Avec le temps nous nous rapprocherons

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Enfin je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour cela. Nous devons parler des essais ratés de Severus. Demain il viendra ici pour refaire des tests sanguins et médicaux.

- Les premiers étaient amplement suffisants. S'il est incompétent je n'y suis pour rien…

- C'est le meilleur préparateur du monde sorcier. De plus ton sang semble porter les gênes des Veelas. Nous ferons des tests et des potions jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ton héritage. Je veux que tu portes mon héritier je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Et si Severus s'est trompé et que mes gênes sont insuffisants ?

- Sans gêne Veela tu deviens inutile…Et à quoi me servirait un traître inutile à ton avis ? Sans compter que ton père aura bientôt un nouvel héritier. Alors je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tes gênes se réveillent non ?

_Ok alors c'est un gosse et une union ou la mort…C'est quoi ce choix à deux noises ? _

- Bon je te laisse rejoindre ta chambre et passer une bonne nuit. Dit le Lord en se levant.

Draco repartit tel un automate. _C'est bizarre la façon dont il a présenté les choses, s'il a un doute je suis pas sorti de la bouse de Dragon…_

Voldemort se posait quant à lui mille questions. Le comportement de Draco l'avait troublé. Il n'était pas devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde pour rien…le blond cachait quelque chose il en était sûr et il découvrirait quoi très bientôt. À partir de maintenant il le ferait surveiller 24h sur 24 sans lui laisser aucun répit et aurait enfin une réponse.

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

Pendant ce temps dans un autre manoir, l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Lucius n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la fin du dîner et ce silence était pour Harry encore pire que des cris. Quand son oncle ne disait rien avant de le punir c'était mauvais signe pour lui…

Lucius s'assit sur un fauteuil et fit signe à Harry de faire de même.

« Je crains Potter que nous nous soyons mal compris dernièrement, siffla le blond. Je ne tolère pas d'être humilié en public

- J'ai seulement donné mon avis…

- SILENCE ! Hurla Lucius. Tu parles quand je t'y autorise Potter! Dans quelques jours nous serons mariés. Vous serez à ce moment là considéré comme une épouse. Savez-vous comment se comporte une femme en public avec son époux? Je crains que non mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez apprendre!

- Je ne resterai pas assis sans rien dire ou faire! Vous n'êtes pas un maître et moi un esclave!

- Oh si! vous allez apprendre à parler quand je vous le dirais et seulement à ce moment-là! Et peu importe comment je vais faire entrer ça dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous à la fin je ne suis pas un jouet!

- Vous m'appartenez maintenant Potter! Vous devez comprendre que bientôt nous serons une famille, vous, moi et les futurs enfants! Une famille de sang-pur j'entends…où le patriarche décide! Je serai le mari et le père…JE DÉCIDE!

À partir de demain vous aurez des cours sur l'étiquette et les coutumes des vieilles familles de sang-pur. Je vais vous apprendre à rester à votre place!

- Une famille ça ? Une dictature oui! Je ne veux pas élever mes enfants comme ça…

- Mais vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre Potter!

- Non je refuse que mes enfants me méprisent parce qu'ils vous voient me rabaisser sans cesse. J'ai grandi sans l'amour d'une famille, mes enfants ne connaîtront pas cela.

- Oh arrêtez vous virez Poufsouffle là! Je ne vous rabaisserai pas, je veux seulement que vous me respectiez ainsi que les us de la société sorcière. Nos enfants seront élevés ainsi comme je l'ai été, comme Draco l'a été lui aussi. Et que croyez-vous ? Même si la famille de votre père était du côté de Dumbledore ils respectaient les coutumes des sangs-purs, votre parrain a été élevé ainsi et même votre ami Longdubat l'a été. Je ne cite pas les Weasley trop amoureux des moldus pour respecter les traditions.

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu. De toute manière comment lutter contre Lucius ? Et puis après les révélations sur les Horcruxes il était perdu.

« Autre chose ce soir je vous ai averti à trois reprises de votre insolence, il n'y aura pas de seconde fois ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement. N'oubliez pas Potter je ne suis pas un gentil je peux vous nuire ou nuire aux gens que vous aimez…alors ne me cherchez pas trop longtemps. De plus il est fort déplaisant pour moi de vous voir afficher votre soulagement quant à votre non-grossesse devant mes amis.

- J'ai le droit d'être soulagé d…

- SILENCE!

Devant la rage affichée de Lucius, Harry prit peur. Il était seul avec l'homme sans baguette…totalement à sa merci.

- Votre insolence m'insupporte!

- Si ma personne vous déplait tant pourquoi vouloir de moi ? Prendre une épouse de sang-pur règlerait tous vos problèmes d'insolence.

- J'ai déjà essayé une fois sans succès. La gente masculine présente plus d'attraits et vous êtes le seul à être assez puissant pour me donner un fils. Et puis épouser le survivant, héritier des Potter et des Black me contente assez je dois dire, ricana Lucius. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit trouver un amant pour me satisfaire demande du temps et vous trouvez à ma disposition est plus simple.

- Il existe des professionnels pour ça dans l'Allée des Embrumes non ?

- Oui mais leur corps et leur connaissance ont moins de charme comparé à ton innocence et ta pureté!

- Je ne serai jamais votre jouet sexuel! Vous me dégoutez tellement…

Pris d'une rage folle, Lucius se leva de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur Harry complètement abasourdi.

- Tu es à moi! Ton corps m'appartient et tu finiras par aimer cela. Aimer sentir mes mains sur toi, ma bouche t'embrasser partout, et mon membre en toi. Oh oui tu vas aimer être mien ce soir et tous les suivants…

Tout en disant cela, Lucius s'était mis à caresser Harry. Il lui embrassa le cou avant de le mordiller laissant apparaître une marque violacée. Le jeune homme tentait de se débattre, il ne voulait pas laisser le blond gagner. Trop de chose étaient en jeu et pas seulement une nuit…et ils le savaient tous les deux. D'un informulé l'aristocrate les laissa nus. Violemment il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira afin de l'allonger sur le tapis. Une fois le jeune homme à terre, Lucius essaya de se glisser entre ses cuisses mais Harry lutta pour l'en empêcher.

Cependant il faut bien avouer que la lutte était inéquitable, le blond faisait 1m90 tout en muscle tandis que le petit brun mesurait 1m65 et un physique androgyne qui s'était affirmé avec le temps. Lucius réussit à s'emparer des mains d'Harry, les lui coinça au dessus de la tête avec l'une des siennes. De son autre main il ouvrit les cuisses d'Harry et réussit à s'y glisser. Encore pris dans sa colère trop longtemps contenue, il entra dans l'intimité du brun d'une violente poussée sans l'avoir préparé à le recevoir. Harry hurla de douleur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lucius lécha les gouttes d'eau salée et attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer ses va et vient. Le petit cul d'Harry était tellement étroit que Lucius n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il débuta alors des mouvements forts et profonds. La prostate du brun étant frôlée à chaque aller-retour, Harry cria de plaisir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le blond ne dominait plus ses pulsions, chaque fois qu'il avait pris Harry il avait réussi à se contenir mais cette nuit rien n'y faisait, le brun était trop désirable et l'avait trop repoussé. Il ressentait le besoin de marquer son appartenance, sa domination sur lui. Et puis aux sons que celui-ci émettait, il semblait apprécier…

Dans un dernier mouvement, le blond sentit son corps se tendre pendant qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Il se libéra à l'intérieur de son fiancé tandis que celui-ci se répandait entre leurs deux corps. Lucius roula sur le côté tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Harry lui était complètement ailleurs. Malgré la violence de l'échange, il avait jouit comme jamais. _Oh Merlin faite que je n'ai pas de tendance sado-maso…_Oh oui il avait honte d'avoir aimé se faire dominer par Lucius. _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_ Alors qu'il allait se blottir dans les bras de son futur mari, celui-ci se leva, s'habilla puis avec son air hautain il se tourna vers lui

« Alors je croyais que tu n'étais pas une pute Potter ? Pourtant ce soir tu as aimé te comporter telle, cédant à mes désirs…ricana Lucius. Bonne nuit Potter!

Et il partit sans prendre le temps d'incanter des vêtements pour Harry. Pour celui-ci la pression de toute la soirée retomba. Attrapant la couverture sur le canapé, il se laissa aller à pleurer.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre le blond pris place dans son grand lit vide. Son envie du petit brun revenue…après une petite séance de travaux pratiques, Lucius tenta de trouver le sommeil avant de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'il ne partagerait pas le lit d'Harry. Il s'était habitué à sa présence et avec un bon entrainement son fiancé serait l'époux parfait. Il fallait mater son insolence. La force et les cris ne semblaient pas marcher, il devait trouver une meilleure façon de le faire plier…Demain il trouverait, après tout ce que Malfoy veut…

DMLVDMLVDMLV

« Ah Severus tu es là tôt non ?

- Oui maître… euh Tom, si je fais les test maintenant j'aurai du temps pour tenter une nouvelle potion aujourd'hui.

- J'ai parlé avec Draco hier après votre départ et il semble cacher quelque chose. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un rapport avec notre affaire mais surveille ses réactions veux-tu.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant

- Bon je te laisse aller le trouver, j'ai des affaires à régler pour le bal. Je dois aller voir Lucius pour les invitations.

- Bal passionnant en perspective…Voir Potter évoluer entouré de tous ces vautours risque d'être intéressant. Pauvre Lucius, apprendre les bonnes manières à un gryffondor têtu relève du miracle…

- Passionnant comme tu dis…Merlin le mariage de ces deux-là n'a pas fini de nous amuser mon ami.

Tous deux ricanèrent en imaginant les jours à venir.

- Enfin une fois Potter mâter Lucius devrait retrouver la tranquillité.

- Encore faut-il y arriver! Ce gosse est le parfait mélange entre son père et son parrain…

Severus pris congé auprès de Tom et partit rejoindre Draco dans le jardin d'hiver.

« Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme si ça t'intéressait…

- Ne commence pas! Bon je vais prendre un échantillon de sang et de salive. Et puis faire quelques tests.

_Respire Draco, il ne peut rien découvrir…_

- C'est vraiment étrange que rien ne marche…Quelqu'un aurait peut-être pu te poser un inhibiteur à ton insu ?

_AH! Apparemment si il pouvait trouver quelque chose…pourquoi tout à coup ça sent l'hippogriffe grillé ici ?_

- Je vais me renseigner là-dessus, il doit exister un sort pour vérifier ça.

Après avoir effectué les prélèvements et les tests magiques, le potionniste repartit laissant Draco perdu dans ses pensées.

_Alors là on est pas sorti du sable…Réfléchi Draco et vite…La seule solution est la fuite mais comment faire ? Et s'il s'en prenne à mes amis pour me retrouver ? Oh misère!_

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

Le jour se levait à peine sur le manoir que les habitants étaient déjà sur le qui-vive. Après un déjeuner rapide en silence, Harry et Lucius s'étaient dirigés vers le grand salon pour la première leçon du brun. Pour lui, la nuit avait été courte en raison de nombreuses crises de larmes. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs encore rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Le blond lui était d'une humeur massacrante, il ne l'admettrai jamais cependant Harry lui avait manqué cette nuit. D'habitude le petit brun se blottissait contre lui en dormait ce qui avait pour effet de l'apaiser. Mais un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne alors plutôt mourir que d'avouer cela à son fiancé.

Cela faisait près de 30 minutes qu'il apprenait à Harry à se servir de tous ses couverts et verres, trop nombreux aux goûts du petit brun. Il était accroché à sa chaise afin de se tenir toujours droit. Après cela Lucius entreprit de lui apprendre la valse et autres danses. Mais le plus dur restait: les coutumes des sangs-purs et la manière de se comporter en parfait époux. Grâce à un sort, tout ce qu'il apprenait aujourd'hui resterait dans sa mémoire, merci Merlin…

« Maître Lucius…couina Lapy l'elfe chargé de l'accueil des invités

- Quoi ?

- Monsieur le Lord Noir est ici.

- Fait le entrer et sert le thé.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut.

- Bonjour Lucius

- Bonjour M…Tom

- Alors cet apprentissage Harry ?

- Super, l'éclate totale…

- J'espère que tu seras prêt pour après demain, il serait fâcheux que Lucius ait à se plaindre de ton comportement en public…

- Après-demain ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers son fiancé

- Tom organise un bal pour fêter la victoire et nos fiançailles. Tu dois être prêt car il est hors de question que tu fasses honte à la famille. Dans une semaine nous serons mariés et tu seras un Malfoy, tu dois apprendre à te comporter comme tel.

- Peut-on parler en privé Lucius ?

- Oui oui. Harry continue de lire le livre que je t'ai donné sur nos vieilles traditions je reviens. Et je le saurais si tu ne le fais pas!

_Me demande bien ce que veut Face de Serpent…_

Dans le bureau de Lucius, Voldemort avait pris place sur un grand fauteuil faisant face au blond.

« J'ai reçu un message de Severus en venant, il pense à un inhibiteur pour cacher l'héritage de ton fils quand penses-tu ?

- Possible! Narcissa aimait tant me pourrir la vie qu'elle aurait pu, sinon je ne vois pas.

- Mmmm! Enfin si c'est ça le problème sera vite réglé. En attendant je suis venu voir avec toi les invités pour le bal. Fenrir ne peut pas venir l'un de ses compagnons vient d'accoucher. Pour le reste c'est bon. Alors hâte d'annoncer tes fiançailles ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée…Je reçois chaque jour des courriers de demande d'union. Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il me faut un héritier je suis sollicité par tous les pères voulant marier leur fille…

Le Lord rit de la mine déconfite de son ami.

Lucius rejoignit Harry une heure plus tard.

« Alors ce livre ?

- Fini et très ennuyeux… Où est Jedusor ?

- Chez lui je pense. Je t'ai trouvé plusieurs autres ouvrages, une fois que tu les auras tous lus nous parlerons des familles présentes au bal et des fautes à ne pas commettre en leur présence. Je te laisse avec cela je dois m'occuper de mes affaires à Gringott.

_C'est une blague non ? 7 ouvrages sur quelles couleurs porter en quelles occasions ? Oh misère!_

_Voilà chapitre fini! Je poste le suivant demain promis ! Désolée pour ce trop long retard et pour les fautes oubliées !_

_Petit message à la personne qui m'a laissé son mail pour se proposer comme bêta je t'envoie un mail rapidement avec les chapitres suivants (chapitre 6 et 7) pour relecture. Es-tu aussi intéressé pour être bêta lectrice de mes nouvelles fics (je mets un résumé avec les nouveaux chapitres) ?_

En espérant que ça vous plaise…à bientôt !


	6. Le Bal

**Chapitre 5 : Le Bal**

Harry avait passé deux jours à lire et à apprendre toutes les coutumes et traditions désuètes des sang-purs. Il en ressortait qu'en plus d'être intolérants vis à vis des Moldus et des sorciers de « sang-impur », ils étaient effroyablement machistes et misogynes. Il savait désormais qu'il ne devrait pas contredire son époux en public ni lui paraître trop attaché…en clair faire comme si celui-ci avait toujours raison et ne jamais montrer un quelconque sentiment envers lui. En plus il avait mal aux pieds d'avoir appris tant de danses différentes en si peu de temps.

Et le pire avait été quand Lucius lui avait parlé des différentes familles et leurs secrets de polichinelle. Comme le fait que un tel était un enfant illégitime, qu'un autre aura du sang de troll, que Monsieur X trompait sa femme avec Truc. Il avait découvert un monde superficiel, reposant sur des faux semblants. Quand il avait demandé à son fiancé comment il pouvait vivre entouré de menteurs et d'hypocrites, celui-ci lui avait répondu avoir grandi dans cet univers et que cela pouvait aider de connaître les secrets des autres ainsi ils vous étaient redevables à un moment ou à un autre. Harry avait soupiré lassé d'avance de vivre ainsi. Le blond lui répondit qu'il s'y ferait.

_« Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'y faire un jour._

_- Bien sûr que si, avec le temps tu apprendras à observer et à prendre avantage des situations._

_- Un comportement trop serpentard pour un lion comme moi non ?_

_- Possible…_

_- Sérieusement à qui peut-on faire confiance quand les gens autour sont susceptibles de nous planter un couteau dans le dos ?_

_- C'est pour ça que les sang-purs sont tellement attachés à la famille. Il n'y a que dans son propre foyer qu'on est en sécurité. _

_- Un jour vous me ferez suffisamment confiance pour vous confier à moi ? Je ne crois pas non !_

_- Un jour oui mais pas aujourd'hui. Dans quelques jours nous deviendrons une famille, nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble, à se faire confiance. _

_- J'aurai aimé me marier par amour. J'aurai voulu que la personne qui unirait sa vie à la mienne m'aime. J'aurai aimé avoir un amour comme celui de mes parents._

_- On n'a pas toujours ce dont on rêve Harry…_

_- Vous venez de m'appelez Harry ?_

_- Potter ne conviendra plus bientôt, et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'appeler ainsi. Dit Lucius en souriant puis il reprit son sérieux. Je veux que tu comprennes que ton comportement public aura des répercussions sur toute notre famille. Me contredire devant ces gens c'est leur donner des armes contre moi. On doit faire front ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui. Si tu veux donner ton avis attend qu'on soit rentré chez nous. Mais ne joue pas au gamin insolent là-bas ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas, compris ?_

_- Je vais devoir me promener avec un carnet pour noter tous mes désaccords pour vous contredire en rentrant afin de ne rien oublier dans ce cas. Rit Harry. _

Ils avaient parlé sans hurler, sans s'insulter. S'il devait être honnête Harry aurait avoué avoir apprécié ce moment passé avec le blond. Il comprenait mieux ses réprimandes passées, enfin s'il lui avait expliqué depuis le début ça aurait évité bien des problèmes. La difficulté d'Harry était de savoir en compagnie de qui il pourrait être « juste Harry » et avec qui il devrait jouer au parfait petit mari. Il devait se renseigner auprès de Draco quand il le verrait. Il avait compris que des compromis seraient nécessaires des deux côtés afin de ne pas transformer leur mariage en un champ de bataille. _À quoi tu penses Harry ? Des compromis ? Non mais je délire là, je dois me reprendre…il reste encore du temps avant le mariage peut-être que si je l'agace encore, il y renoncera ? _

DMLVDMLVDMLVDMLV

« J'ai vu ton père hier Draco

- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle…

- Il tentait d'apprendre à son fiancé les vieilles traditions sorcières, le pauvre Potter semblait mourir d'ennui. Continua le Lord sans relever le propos sarcastique du jeune homme.

- Harry a toujours eu un grand mépris pour les règlements, Père va avoir du fil à retordre…J'espère juste que tout ira bien, murmura Draco pour lui-même.

- Severus est-il revenu après mon départ hier ?

- Oui il a dit qu'il repasserait…et quand on parle du traître on en voit le chaudron apparemment !

Le potionniste s'inclina devant Voldemort qui lui demanda où il en était.

- J'ai commencé une nouvelle potion qui devrait être prête pour le bal. Jusque là je ne donnerai rien à Draco, ça risquerait d'interférer avec la nouvelle potion.

- Très bien Severus.

HPLMHPLMHPLMHPLM

« Maître Harry ?

- Oui Cookie ?

- Maître Lucius dit que vous partez dans cinq minutes…

- Va lui dire que je descend s'il te plait.

L'elfe s'inclina et partit en pleurant sur la gentillesse de son nouveau maître.

Harry rejoignit Lucius dans le grand hall du Manoir. Le blond portait un costume noir cintré, mettant en valeur son corps sculpté, le tout rehaussé par une robe de sorcier noir aux finissions argentées. Il tenait sa cane-baguette d'une main et la robe d'Harry de l'autre. Au moment où il se tourna pour observer le jeune homme descendre les escaliers, il se félicita d'avoir accepté le mariage proposé par le Lord. Son fiancé était sublime. Vêtu d'un costume noir également et d'une chemise assortie à ses émeraudes, il se mouvait sensuellement sans en avoir conscience. Il posa sa cane contre le mur et déplia la robe de sorcier verte d'Harry puis la lui passa sur les épaules. Encore une fois sa fierté l'empêcha d'avouer son penchant à son fiancé. À la place il les fit transplaner devant le manoir du Lord.

- Ah Lucius et le jeune Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort. Tout le monde est dans la salle de bal, je vous attendais pour vous annoncer. Prêts ?

- Nous vous suivons ! répondit Lucius.

Le Lord, habillé d'un élégant costume noir et d'une cape verte et noire, s'avança dans la pièce. Une fois le silence acquis, il débuta son discours.

« Chers amis, la victoire nous ait acquise ! L'Ordre a perdu ! Je serai bientôt sacré roi-sorcier ! Nos ennemis sont vaincus ! Afin de nous assurer un triomphe durable, nous allons réformer la société et les lois. Les perdants seront punis comme il se doit !

La salle se remplit d'applaudissements et de cris de joie.

- Oui nous sommes victorieux ! J'ai longtemps réfléchi aux sanctions à donner à mes ennemis. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu la vie. Pour les survivants des mesures ont été prises pour s'assurer de leur désormais soutien. Je vous passe les détails inutiles pour en venir à mon cher monsieur-le-survivant-Potter ! Il a été décidé par moi que notre jeune ami serait marié à un sang-pur. Il est inutile de nier que ce jeune homme, bien que dans l'autre camp, est un sorcier puissant, héritier des familles Potter et Black, symbole de l'espoir du Bien. En vue de tout cela, j'ai choisi de donner Harry Potter à Lucius Malfoy. Potter sera en mesure de lui donner un héritier, puisqu'il a perdu le sien. Donc mes amis nous nous reverrons tous dans moins d'une semaine pour fêter l'union sorcière entre Lucius et Harry.

À cet instant les deux fiancés pénétrèrent dans la salle silencieuse. Une fois que le Lord applaudit joyeusement, enfin aussi joyeusement qu'il puisse le faire, toute l'assemblée le suivit.

« Eh bien ça c'est une nouvelle…s'exclama Blaise

- Pauvre Harry ! Renchérit Théodore.

- Oh mais taisez-vous ! Comment ce misérable ver de terre myope peut-il espérer épouser un homme comme Lucius Malfoy si beau, si charismatique…geignit Pansy Parkinson.

- Si riche surtout pour toi Pansy ! Lui rétorqua Théo

- Oh la ferme!

- La jalousie te rend désagréable ma chère !

- Jalouse de qui? De cet imbécile de lion ?

- Imbécile de lion si tu veux…mais lui va se marier avec le grand Lucius Malfoy, un homme riche, puissant et influent et toi tu vas retourner à Poudlard refaire une septième année avec Vincent et Grégory…Non tu as raison, tu n'es sûrement pas jalouse !

Pansy s'éloigna en fulminant. Elle se dirigea vers l'aristocrate blond en minaudant. Ce qui tomba à plat quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne faisait pas grand cas d'elle.

« Monsieur Malfoy, quelle robe magnifique vous portez ! dit Pansy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Merci à vous Miss Parkinson mais vous devriez rejoindre vos amis, je doute que nos conversations d'adultes puissent vous intéresser.

Il se tourna vers son fiancé en l'ignorant.

- Harry, je te présente Monsieur Nott, le père de ton ami Théo.

- Monsieur Nott, enchanté.

- De même Monsieur Potter.

- Théo est-il ici ? demanda Harry inquiet

- Oui avec Blaise Zabini, il recherchait le jeune Malfoy près du bar.

- Lucius puis-je aller les saluer ?

- Vas! Autorisa le blond avant de le retenir par le bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne pas lui faire honte en buvant plus que de raison.

Harry rejoint ses amis sous l'œil attentif de son fiancé.

« Blaise, Théo ! Oh je suis content que vous alliez bien, j'avais si peur quand ils ont parlé de punition.

- Tout va bien Harry ! Nos pères nous ont donné une correction mais rien d'insurmontable. En plus personne n'ait au courant pour notre traitrise et celle de Dray donc nos familles sont à l'abri des ragots. Lui assura Théo.

- Ils nous ont fiancé à des héritières de sang-purs et nous serons mariés avant Septembre. Ajouta Blaise

- Vous savez avec qui ?

- Théo est fiancé avec Daphné Grengass, et moi avec Iris Saint-Clair, une française étudiante de Beaux-Bâtons.

- Vous les avez vu ? Elles ne ressemblent pas à Millicent Bulstrote ou Pansy-face-de-pékinois au moins ?

- Non ! Ria Théo. Daphné était à Serpentard dans notre année, assez sympa, intelligente et plutôt jolie, très jolie même pour être franc.

- Pareil ! Iris est magnifique, douce et gentille. On devrait bien s'entendre je pense.

- Je suis rassuré pour vous dans ce cas. Je vais pouvoir m'inquiéter seulement pour Dray !

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi 'Ry ! Lui rétorqua Draco qui arrivait par derrière en savourant un éclair au chocolat.

- Taratata ! Je me fais du souci c'est mon droit !

- Occupe toi plutôt de ton propre mariage petit frère de mon cœur ! Plus que cinq jours et mon père et toi serez mariés ! Pas trop le trac ?

- Chaque minute je me demande si je dois tenter de fuir ou accepter la situation.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! Lui dit Neville qui venait de les rejoindre. Si tu fuis ils te tueront ! C'est le mariage ou la mort ! Alors tu vas épouser Malfoy père sans discussion, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu meurs !

Tous ses amis acquiescèrent aux propos tenus par le jeune Longdubat. Harry leur sourit tendrement.

- Et toi Dray, Voldemort a dit quelque chose avant notre arrivée ?

- Oui il a annoncé à tout le monde nos fiançailles et que je serai intronisé prince consort très bientôt.

- Harry ? demanda une voix derrière lui. En se retournant il constata qu'il s'agissait de son fiancé.

- Oui Lucius, il y a un problème ?

- Nous devons ouvrir le bal, tu es prêt ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop bu avec tes amis!

Harry suivit le blond à travers la foule pour rejoindre le centre de la salle sous le regard moqueur de ses amis qui levèrent leur verre à sa santé, enfin sauf Draco qui avait les mains pleines de petits gâteaux au chocolat.

Au moment où Blaise allait lui demander depuis combien de temps il mangeait autant de sucreries, la musique retentit remettant à plus tard sa question.

Sous le regard envieux de bons nombres de personnes et furieusement jaloux de Pansy, Harry et Lucius évoluaient gracieusement sur la piste de danse au rythme d'une valse lente. Cependant les tours nécessaires aux pas de danses donnèrent vite la nausée au plus jeune. Il tenta de faire comprendre à son fiancé de ralentir mais celui-ci n'y fit guère attention.

Au moment où la musique cessa et où les applaudissements retentirent, Harry ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur et rendit tout son repas sur la robe de bal de Lord Parkinson. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry celui-ci se mit à lui hurler dessus, le jeune sorcier tenta de se répandre en excuse en vain. Pansy ne se gênant pas pour en rajouter. Lucius furieux attrapa son fiancé par le bras pour l'éloigner. Arrivés dans le hall, il demanda à un elfe de prévenir le Lord de leur départ précipité, puis les fit transplaner chez eux.

Il tira Harry le long d'un couloir froid et humide en vociférant après lui.

« Humilié, tu m'as humilié devant tous ces gens ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés que tu me fais honte ! Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas boire mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- Je n'ai pas bu ! Je ne me sens pas bien ! J'ai vous l'ai dit pendant la danse mais sans succès.

- Pas bu ? Il t'arrive souvent de vomir sur les gens sans avoir préalablement trop bu d'alcool ? Je te laisse ici pour la nuit ! Demain je veux des excuses, je te préviens ! Tu enverras aussi une lettre aux Parkinson pour expliquer ton comportement !

Il jeta alors le petit brun dans une pièce sombre et froide. Il partit sans écouter les supplications de son fiancé en larmes.

Harry s'assit dans un coin, se roula en boule comme un chaton et pleura longuement. _Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, il me blesse chaque fois que je baisse ma garde ! Comment je pourrais vivre toute une vie dans ces conditions ? La mort aurait peut-être été préférable après tout !_

Dans sa chambre, Lucius tentait de calmer sa colère. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec son fiancé mais impossible de faire marche arrière sans faire taire sa fierté démesurée. Harry n'était pas le seul fautif, peut-être était-il vraiment souffrant ? Les pères de famille l'avaient harcelé toute la soirée pour placer leur fille à la place de son fiancé. Cette idiote de Parkinson ne l'avait pas lâchée tentant d'attirer son attention sans cesse. Excédé, il s'en était pris au petit brun au premier faux pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi aussi mal mais il perdrait la face en délivrant son fiancé de sa punition. _Non, je dois lui montrer que je suis le chef de famille pour qu'il me respecte._

Avec le temps, l'aristocrate finirait par comprendre que le respect et l'amour d'un mari se méritent et se gagnent par la tendresse et la confiance…

_Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs ! Et pas de souci pour Harry la fin de ses ennuis approchent…des siens !_


	7. Lendemains difficiles

**Chapitre 6 : Des lendemains difficiles**

Lord Voldemort se tenait assis sur son trône, dominant l'assemblée, scrutant ses invités tel un rapace près à l'attaque. Pour lui la soirée avait bien commencé, il avait été félicité pour sa magnifique victoire puis pour ses fiançailles avec le jeune Malfoy. Le comportement de ce dernier commençait cependant à sérieusement le préoccuper. Son fiancé était tout le temps sur la défensive comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Ajouter à ça les nombreux échecs de Severus et vous obtenez un seigneur des ténèbres suspicieux. Voilà pourquoi il attendait avec impatience la fin de cette maudite fête pour interroger ses espions sur le comportement de Draco.

Le jeune Potter l'avait pendant un instant beaucoup amusé, Merlin celui-ci avait vomi sur Parkinson, un de ses sous-fifres les plus stupides,_ eh oui voilà où mène trop de consanguinité…_ Il avait failli éclater de rire. Lucius n'avait pas gouté à la plaisanterie cependant. Il en aurait presque plaint Potter si celui-ci ne lui avait pas tant cassé les pieds par le passé.

Il repéra alors son fiancé discuter avec animation à ces amis, il riait avec eux…Et dire que lui pour obtenir un mot il devait presque supplier…

« Bon sang, Harry ne l'a vraiment pas raté en plus…Rit Théo

- Il a bien choisi sa victime en tous cas, cet idiot de Parkinson s'en souviendra. Renchérit Draco.

Blaise suivit ses deux amis dans leur rire avant de s'arrêter en constatant la tête de Neville.

- Nev ça va ?

- Vous croyez que Malfoy va le punir ? Il semblait furieux.

Sa question fit perdre toute envie de rire à Théo et Draco également.

- Je demanderai au Lord de me conduire au manoir demain matin pour m'assurer qu'il va bien. Expliqua Draco.

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent soucieux pour leur ami.

Les derniers invités venaient de partir quand Draco monta se coucher. Le Lord attendait patiemment dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée dans le petit salon.

« Maitre ?

- Ah Loki ! Alors mon fiancé a-t-il mangé ?

- Oui maitre, le jeune monsieur Draco a dévoré toutes les pâtisseries…

- Pâtisseries ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui maitre ! Surtout celles au chocolat.

- Va me chercher Severus tout de suite et ramène le ici, vite !

Voldemort regarda son elfe transplaner sans vraiment le voir perdu dans ses pensées. Le maitre des potions avait donc donné une potion à Draco qui avait marché et son héritage se manifestait enfin. Il se permit de sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Severus !

- Un problème Monseigneur ?

- Ta potion fonctionne, Draco a dévoré des pâtisseries pendant tout le bal.

- Quelle potion ?

Devant la question de Snape, le Lord fronça les sourcils.

- Je voulais le donner à Draco avant le bal mais finalement j'ai préféré la laisser reposer un jour de plus pour être sûr.

- Tu ne lui as rien donné depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois jours…

- Une des potions a-t-elle pu fonctionner à retardement ? N'agir que maintenant ?

- Normalement non elles sont efficaces dans les 24 heures. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu arriver.

- Il a menti tout simplement…Il a du recevoir son héritage le jour de ses 16 ans et le cacher depuis !

- Sa boucle d'oreille…Chaque fois que je lui parlais de son héritage il la tournait entre ses doigts par automatisme…

- Il a délibérément caché la vérité ! Hurla le Lord. Il va le payer crois moi Severus. Tout ce temps perdu pour rien !

Si j'enlève sa boucle, son héritage se révélera ?

- Je pense que oui. Il suffit de la lui prendre puis que vous le possédiez ainsi vous deviendrez son compagnon, le lien se créant par la suite.

- Et celui destiné à devenir son compagnon à l'origine ?

- Cela n'aura plus aucune importance après ça, Draco sera votre veela.

- Laisse moi maintenant ! Tu iras voir Lucius demain matin vérifier qu'il n'a pas trop abimé son fiancé avant le mariage…

Severus s'inclina puis transplana jusqu'à son manoir où Neville l'attendait fébrile.

- Savais-tu pour Draco ?

- À quel propos ?

- Son héritage de veela était caché par une boucle inhibitrice. Le Lord est furieux après lui.

Neville abasourdi par la nouvelle se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil.

- Merlin déjà que je m'inquiétais pour 'Ry et maintenant Dray…

- Je crains que tes amis ne doivent s'attendre à des lendemains difficiles.

Et en disant cette dernière phrase Severus ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison…

DMLVDMLV

Le matin se levait à peine sur l'Angleterre et pourtant pour le jeune blond la nuit avait été si courte et si tragique…

_Il était monté se coucher comme d'habitude, s'était douché puis allongé. Il avait rapidement sombré dans un sommeil profond avant d'être réveillé par son fiancé furieux._

_« Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère ? À partir de maintenant les choses vont changées…_

_Draco ne comprenait rien à ses paroles mais voyait bien la colère et la fureur habitée chacun des mots du Lord. Pour une raison inconnue son instinct lui criait de quitter la pièce où il le regretterait…Malheureusement il ne réussit pas son entreprise de fuite…_

_- Enlève ta boucle d'oreille et cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Le jeu est terminé j'ai gagné, tu as perdu !_

_Oh non pas ça !_

_Voldemort furieux de voir son fiancé sans réaction l'attrapa violemment par le bras. _

_- ENLÈVE LÀ ! MAINTENANT !_

_Draco savait que s'il ôtait sa boucle, il serait lié à Voldemort et vu la colère de son fiancé ce serait dans la douleur. Cependant s'il ne le faisait pas celui-ci lui arracherait surement… Le jeune homme libéra alors son bras avant de décrocher sa boucle. _

_Son fiancé l'avait alors brusquement jeté sur le lit, puis lui avait arraché ses vêtements. La seule chose dont il se souvenait après ça, c'était la douleur et la peur puis finalement le désespoir…jamais il ne pourrait trouver son véritable compagnon et connaître le bonheur d'être aimé…_

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs brumeux de la nuit, Draco essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues…Oui il était lié à Tom, mais il allait lui faire regretter chaque geste de la nuit passée et faire de leur mariage un enfer…

HPLMHPLM

Harry lui aussi avait connue une nuit agitée. En se réveillant dans son cachot humide, il regretta que la mort ne l'ait pas emporté…Il se sentait si fatigué. Toute sa vie il avait du se battre…avec les Dursley puis à Poudlard année après année. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu la chaleur d'un foyer… En arrivant à l'école de magie il avait imaginé trouver une maison mais sa vie avait été menacée chaque année lui ôtant le sentiment de sécurité. Puis il avait trouvé Sirius qu'on lui avait si rapidement arraché. Il avait beau aimer sincèrement les Weasley et se sentir bien chez eux, ce n'était pas sa maison et pas vraiment sa famille à lui. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir pu imaginer trouver un « chez lui » auprès de Lucius Malfoy ! Il savait qu'il devait se rebeller, se battre comme le faisait Draco. Seulement il était trop las…Peut-être s'était-il trop battu au cours de sa courte vie pour encore se relever. Puis il se souvint de sa promesse à Neville et à ses amis Serpentard _Épouse le et reste en vie ! Promet le Harry !_ Et idiot qu'il était, il avait promis !

Entendant des bruits au loin il se releva avant de se sentir à nouveau nauséeux. Il se retourna contre le mur avant de déglutir à nouveau. Il se sentit si lâche de pleurer à cet instant mais rien ne put retenir ses larmes…

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit laissant passer les rayons du soleil avant qu'une ombre les remplace. Son fiancé se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, droit, fier…

« Tu as tellement bu que tu es encore malade ! J'attends tes excuses si tu veux sortir et manger.

- Je n'ai pas bu, je le promets.

Voyant que son fiancé ne lui répondait pas, Harry reprit

- Je suis désolé si vous avez eu honte de moi, je m'excuserai auprès de cet homme. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Lucius se décala pour laisser passer le petit brun. Le blond ne comprenait pas la docilité que montrait le Survivant. D'habitude il lui aurait tempêté et aurait refusé de s'excuser. Mais là rien…Bizarrement il regrettait que le lion n'ait pas sorti les griffes. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier un mari si docile, pas après des années d'un premier mariage ennuyant. Oui il avait tout fait pour que son lionceau courbe l'échine mais il s'était attendu à plus de répondant. A présent il déplorait d'avoir trop poussé son jeune fiancé.

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger où les elfes leur avaient préparé un brunch. Le brun ne put réprimer une nouvelle nausée à l'odeur de la charcuterie grillée.

Lucius fronça les sourcils en se demandant si son fiancé n'avait pas dit la vérité en pensant être malade. D'un geste de baguette il nettoya tout et voulut aider Harry à s'asseoir mais il fut repoussé par le jeune sorcier effrayé.

« Maîtres ! Monsieur Severus demande à vous voir !

- Fais le entrer !

Quelques instants plus tard le maître des potions franchit la porte suivi par Neville qui se précipita sur son ami.

« Tu vas bien 'Ry ?

- Oui Nev ! Cesse de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, je vais bien promis !

- Bien ? Tu rigoles, tu as vu ta tête ?

Severus lui avait rejoint Lucius qui lui expliqua la situation et les nausées du brun.

« Il dit qu'il n'a pas bu hier soir.

- Tu penses qu'il peut être enceint ?

Ce fut comme si la foudre avait frappé le blond. Merlin il n'y avait même pas songer, il avait juste hurlé puis enfermé son fiancé dans un cachot.

- Potter je vais vous ausculter, venez ici.

Après avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges de détection, le potionniste releva les yeux vers son ami et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Par Salazar, Harry portait son enfant. _Lucius ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et reformer son masque de froideur, et pourtant il avait envie de sourire et d'embrasser son fiancé, il allait être père à nouveau. Personne ne le savait mais il aurait aimé avoir une grande famille cependant Narcissa ne supportant déjà pas Draco quand il était petit, avait refusé de lui donner un second enfant. Avec Harry il pourrait peut-être l'avoir…Son esprit dériva vers des rêves d'enfants avant que sa conscience ne lui rappelle qu'enfermer son fiancé dans des cachots ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Il reprit son air froid et hautain afin que personne ne découvre sa joie d'être père.

Pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Severus avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry. Le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un enfant…maintenant il ne serait plus jamais seul, il allait avoir une vraie famille, sa famille ! Mais devant l'air froid de Lucius, le petit brun perdit son sourire, son fiancé ne semblait pas emballer par l'annonce de sa future paternité. Il avait seulement hoché la tête…Il retenait avec difficulté ses larmes en se demandant si sa vie serait simple et heureuse un jour…

« Je vais envoyer des excuses à Lord Parkinson pour hier soir. Dit Harry en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre. On se revoit bientôt Nev'.

Il embrassa son ami puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Tu aurais pu te montrer plus enthousiaste face à la nouvelle Lucius !

- Tu veux que je saute partout pour montrer ma joie Severus ? Désolé ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de montrer mes émotions, on m'a appris à les cacher.

- Je sais voir ta joie derrière ton masque Lucius mais Harry ne voit que ton indifférence…Dis lui que tu es heureux pour l'enfant. Personne ne te demande de crier de joie mais exprime lui ce que tu ressens…au moins à lui mon ami !

- Narcissa ne…

- Il n'est pas elle ! Il veut ce bébé ! La seule chose que Harry a toujours souhaité c'est une famille ! Cria Neville hors de lui. Vous voulez l'obliger à vous épousez et à avoir des enfants, alors arrêtez de le rendre malheureux et vous aurez ce que vous désirez vous aussi !

- Il a raison Lucius ! Vous devez parler ensemble. Tu ne cesses de lui répéter de bien se conduire, de ne pas faire honte à la famille, que tu allais devenir sa famille. N'oublie pas qu'il deviendra aussi ta famille Lucius. Oui il devient un Malfoy mais il reste une personne qui a désespérément besoin d'être aimée. Chérie le, aime le et tu auras la famille que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Et ne nie pas, je te connais depuis si longtemps Lucius.

Le blond soupira ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir le vrai derrière les paroles de son ami. Il parlerai avec son fiancé plus tard à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle moins réjouissante pour toi…

- Parle Severus !

- Le Lord a découvert que ton fils a reçu son héritage veela et qu'il le cachait par une boucle d'oreille inhibitrice. Tu imagines sa fureur quand il l'a su…

- Mon fils…Salazar…il va tuer mon garçon !

- Non Lucius ! Il m'a demandé si en enlevant la boucle le sort inhibiteur serait levé. Il a surement obligé Draco à l'enlever puis à s'unir à lui.

- Tu peux…

- J'irai le voir en sortant d'ici, je t'envoie un hibou juste après.

Lucius le remercia d'un faible sourire. Il allait avoir un second enfant mais Draco resterait son premier né à défaut d'être son héritier.

- Ne dites rien à Harry Lord Malfoy, il s'inquièterai trop pour Dray. Attendez de savoir ce qui s'est passé avant. Pria Neville.

Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête envers l'adolescent.

- Bien nous partons alors ! À plus tard Lucius !

Une fois Severus et son apprenti partis, le blond resta quelques instants perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il pria Salazar et Merlin pour que son fils soit en bonne santé. Il décida d'aller rejoindre son fiancé monté depuis un long moment.

Arrivé devant la chambre du brun il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Harry était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardait au dehors.

« Severus et ton ami viennent de partir.

Harry se tourna vers son fiancé après avoir sursauté violemment surpris par sa présence.

« Quand Narcissa est tombée enceinte de Draco, nous avons fait chambre à part. je ne souhaite pas que la même situation s'installe entre nous. Tu emménageras donc dans mes appartements, tu partageras ma chambre et mon lit. Question ?

- Non ! Vous avez décidé je me plie à vos souhaits…

- Grande première !

- Je ne souhaite pas refaire un séjour dans les cachots du manoir.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, j'étais aveuglé par la colère. La soirée avait été insupportable et je me suis vengé sur toi, c'était mesquin j'en suis désolé !

Harry était abasourdi…son fiancé venait de s'excuser ?

- Alors pour la chambre ?

- D'accord. Et pour le bébé ?

- Quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais vite un enfant…alors pourquoi cette indifférence ?

- Oui je veux de ce bébé Harry ! Nous avons neuf mois pour mettre un terme à nos différends et devenir une famille unie.

Le jeune homme sourit à son fiancé ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trahir son trouble.

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos félicitations c'est trop gentil de votre part...Ma petite poupée se porte très bien, on l'a appellée Briséïs (c'est une princesse troyenne dans la mythologie, mon fiancé est prof d'histoire antique à l'université...). Encore merci et à très vite...Je posterai le prochain vendredi. Biz à tous_


	8. NOTE

NOTE

Coucou à tous et toutes !

Je ne peux que vous demander d'excuser mon horrible retard… les raisons sont diverses : ma fille, ma thèse, mes groupes de TD, etc.

Je vous tiens donc au courant de la suite des évènements : je reprends la publication de mes publications. Vendredi il y aura un nouveau chapitre de la fiction Mariage arrangé, samedi les nouveaux chapitres de Une vie nouvelle et Union non consentie. Pour la suite un chapitre tous les 15 jours (plus vite si je peux mais je préfère dire 15 jours pour être sûre) !

Plein de bisous à tous

PS à mes bêtas : êtes-vous toujours disponible pour relire les chapitres ? ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un ?


End file.
